Love Addict
by JBPones
Summary: Alex is ready for Camp Rock, but is Camp Rock ready for Alex? More importantly, is Mitchie? Mitchie/Alex Justin/Shane Nate/Jason Caitlyn/Tess
1. Chapter 1

AN: Prepare for the longest author's note I've ever written.

AU Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock crossover. I'm basically taking the characters and their personalities and putting them into a completely different world. But not in a sci-fi way, more like a metaphorical way, but still in a _very_ different world. I'm making it interesting, too. Camp Rock is for homosexual and bisexual kids. It's not discriminating against straight musicians and singers, it's just a camp that gay kids are welcome at.

In my world, everyone's together.

Mitchie/Alex

Shane/Justin

Jason/Nate

Caitlyn/Tess

Brief Cast Rundown

WOWP: Alex and Justin live in New York with their (non-magical) family that owns a sub station. After years of begging and raising the money, they convince their parents to let them fly to California and spend the summer "with grandma". They're actually going to Camp Rock, which was suppose to be the money for their plane tickets home. But they're planning on worrying about that later. Alex is still herself, but Justin will be a little OOC because I'm giving him what he needs. Eye liner, bright colored skinny jeans, and screamo band concert tees.

CR: Mitchie's mother signed an "under the table" agreement with Brown that lets Mitchie go to Camp Rock for practically free, but the best part, her mother will not be the cook. Shane, Jason, and Nate are back from their world tour, all three ready to be guest instructors and judges of final jam. Tess moved to Caitlyn's city and the two spent all school year hanging out and getting to know the "real" them. Shane won't be a jerk (:O shocker, right?) but he will still have his undeniable great hair.

Rated M: We live in perverted times my friends. (Not to mention all the lovable sex scenes and bad language which I've realized are essential to capturing the teen world)

Story will be like SLS, switching between POVs. Ye be warned.

----

**Love Addict**

Alex's POV

"Can you believe this? I mean, can you actually freakin believe this?" Justin's smile stretched across his face in an almost mad way. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, looking at the view again.

A large lake was before us, reflecting the orange sun that was almost ready to set behind the tall trees. Campers were already out swimming, laughing, and jumping in from hidden tire swings. I was just glad my crap was safely put away in my cabin and that we were actually on time for something.

I looked over at Justin, thinking about how much we had to go through to get here. We had to spend three years raising up the money. That sucked. Then we had to convince dear mother and father. That sucked worse. And then we had to lie about where we would be this summer. Which only sucked for Justin, who was still holding on to his "good guy" trait.

I think it was his one semester in college that changed him. In high school he was a nerdy genius, but now he's so…laid back and, dare I say it, cool.

"I wish Kyle could see this. He loved the whole outdoors thing." Justin bit his bottom lip, and looked down at his feet. He leaned casually against a tree and stayed quiet for a while.

"You have got to stop talking about that loser. Any guy that doesn't see how great you are, isn't worth keeping around." I told him, smiling an honestly sweet smile. He looked up at me, trying not to smile back.

"You really think so?" He asked thoughtfully, looking back at the lake. I didn't think so, I knew so. It was that Kyle guy that had changed Justin the most. He was the one who finally convinced Justin to wear cool clothes, and make-up, and black nail polish. He was the one who got Justin to stop putting gel in his hair and let it stay in his eyes. He was the one who changed Justin into this cool, suave, and actually charming guy.

I owed this Kyle guy a lot, even if he cheated on my older brother, the closest person to me, and then left him for some male cheerleader.

"Yeah, I do." I replied, sighing.

----

Mitchie's POV

I shrieked, running up and hugging Caitlyn.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" She squealed, as we pulled apart and started laughing our heads off. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we started walking down a dirt path towards the cabin I would be living in for the next two months.

"Tell me everything. Don't leave out a single detail. I haven't talked to you…since last Friday! What happened with you and Tess? Was it just a misunderstanding? I told you it was just a misunderstanding." I laughed, adjusting the weight of my bags. Caitlyn took my guitar case from me, the only help she could really offer at the moment.

"As much as I hate to admit it…you were right." She smiled, looking away from my smirk.

"Told you so." I replied in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She pushed playfully at my shoulder. "But the funny thing is that we both said we were sorry at the same time. I can't believe I thought we would break up over something so stupid. It was just a corn chip!"

"My point exactly." I laughed. "So what about Tess' mom? Did she really stage an intervention?"

"I like how you say that. _Stage an intervention_. Sounds nice." She used a dramatic voice that made me laugh again. "But yeah, pretty much. She told Tess she'd take her off her will if she didn't start making out with some guys on the cover of a magazine."

"What'd Tess say?" I asked, walking closer as if it was a secret. Caitlyn looked both ways, even behind us, before leaning closer and whispering the answer.

"She told her mom to fuck off." Caitlyn giggled, and I started laughing again.

"Wow, remind me not to mess with Tess. Hey, that rhymed! Let's right a song about it." I added a hop in my step to show some enthusiasm.

"Right. You get started on that." She patted my shoulder. "Are we there yet? My feet hurt. I forgot the whole don't wear boots with heels thing again."

"Yeah, I'm in Cabin 69." I had to close my eyes for a moment to remember. The paper was tucked away in my back pocket, and my hands were full.

Caitlyn busted out laughing, me joining her moments later.

"Looks like you'll be getting some before the end of camp." She poked my arm several times.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to calm down from the laughter eruption.

"You don't know the story? Word is that every two campers that stay in Cabin 69 fall in love. Last summer I think it was the cabin that Barry and Sander had." Caitlyn raised her eyes suggestively. "Might wanna wash the sheets again, because we've all heard about their sex tales."

"Thanks for the tip, but I don't think a stupid old cabin will help my love life at all." I replied, getting shy about the subject. It's not that I don't want to have sex, it's just I'm not sex crazy like everyone else here in this camp.

"I can't wait to find out who your roommate is. Let's hope she's cute." Caitlyn giggled, speeding up and rushing up to the door of Cabin 69.

----

Shane's POV

"No…a little more to the left. Wait! Right there. That's perfect." Nate nodded approvingly as the movers we hired left the cabin. I stared at the plasma screen TV and wondered how my charming ways ever convinced Uncle Brown to let us bring it.

"Now we'll be able to watch the game on Saturday." Nate started up his rant on baseball again.

"Dude, I've told you before. Me plus sports…equals I don't care." I hit his shoulder and shook my head. Sometimes people could be so thick.

"Did you know that there are _canoes _out there?" Jason hopped down from his top bunk. "I heard they _float _on _water_. We should so totally go out on one. But I'm wearing extra floaties, just in case we start to sink."

"Maybe later. I wanna check out all the channels we get." Nate smiled as he raised his eyebrows and swiftly took a seat on a recliner.

It made me sick sometimes. Nate puts up with so much from Jason, but just so he can sit there and make lovey dovey eyes at him from across the room all day. Sometimes I just feel like I should stand up and yell at them to just make-out already, but I try to keep my distance from the whole love scene.

Shane Gray plus love…equals not happening.

----

Alex's POV

I sighed, dramatically, so that Justin would know I would know not to ask any questions about my sudden mood change. It happened when I noticed that someone had already moved into my cabin. One minute I'm laughing hysterically with Justin about the whole Cabin 69 thing, and then I'm stopped dead in my tracks because I hear the most wonderful laughter coming from inside.

"What if she's hot?" I whisper-asked Justin, who was loyally standing next to me. I could hear two different voices now, both laughing and teasing each other, and was thinking about keeping him with me while I met my new roommate.

"Alex, I hear two voices. She might already be in a relationship. And you haven't even met her. Just calm down." He replied, biting his bottom lip. Justin still wasn't used to being the one giving girl advice.

"Okay…let's go." I muttered, taking in a few deep breaths as we walked up the stairs. I made sure my footsteps were loud, I didn't want to walk in on someone having a _moment _on the first day.

I noticed the laughter had stopped, replaced by a hushed whisper. I closed my eyes for a moment, telling myself to stay calm.

I opened my eyes and opened the door. Making sure Justin would follow me, I entered Cabin 69.

----

Mitchie's POV

I thought I had been nervous when I heard footsteps outside the cabin door, and I thought I had been nervous when Caitlyn whispered, _Here comes your new lover_.

But those feelings were walks in the park compared to the butterflies in my stomach now that I was actually looking at her.

She was beautiful, no doubt in my mind about that. Her style screamed awesome and her confidence oozed respect.

There was a tall guy standing to her side, but I could easily see the relation between the two. This guy had to be her brother.

"Hi." Caitlyn added a little wave to her greeting, smiling at the two who stood in the doorway. Caitlyn quickly stood up from the bed she had been sitting on. "I guess this is your bed."

"I guess so." The girl walked forward, her things already sitting at the foot of the bed. "I'm Alex Russo, by the way. And this is Justin…my brother."

I smiled, glad I was getting things right, but mostly because he wasn't her boyfriend. I know this is a gay camp, but straight kids still go here, too. And there's always bisexual campers.

"Caitlyn Gellar." She extended her hand. Alex shook it, but it was brief. She glanced over at me, and I thought for a moment I saw disappointment swirling around in her brown eyes.

"So I guess we're going to be roommates for the next two months." She shrugged. I stood up quickly, realizing I'd missed my cue by a mile.

"I'm Mitchie Torres…and actually…I'm gonna be your roommate. I hope that's okay." I glanced at Caitlyn, who raised her eyebrows and nodded slightly towards Alex. I smiled and extended my hand, waiting for her to shake it.

"That's perfectly fine." Alex replied, her hand sliding smoothly against mine in a handshake. She held on to my hand longer than she had held on to Caitlyn's, and her smile seemed less forced. I took those as good signs.

"Great." I replied, trying not to show my loud laugh and ruin everything. I did, however, think of something I hoped would show I'm not the stick in the mud everyone thinks I am. "Looks like it's just you, me, and 69."

She laughed, her smile coming out even more brightly and amazing. Her brother chuckled from the doorway, and even Caitlyn cracked a smile.

Looks like Cabin 69 was working on the whole romance thing after all.

----

Can you say SUMMER VACATION!? Now that the stupid waste of time called school is over with for the moment, I'll be spending my whole summer glued to this computer! Oh, and any feedback on this new story is always welcome. I'm trying out some new stuff, ya know, mixing it up a little.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Soooo I've decided to make Justin a disturbed teenager. As in cutting himself, using bad language often, and getting into fights for fun. And I lied...Shane is still going to be a jerk...but a nice jerk!

Oh...and BTW: This time I'm going all out with sex scenes and jokes. So you better be ready! I've been reading lots of Urban Dictionary lately ;)

----

Alex's POV

I was happy this Mitchie girl was going to be the one I was sharing a cabin with. That Caitlyn girl is nice, don't get me wrong, but she's just a little too happy all the time. The kind of happy that just screams I'm in love with someone. I hate that kind of happy, because it never lasts.

It wasn't until Justin and Caitlyn both left that I felt comfortable enough to sit down on my new bed.

"So...where'd you say you're from?" Mitchie asked me, actually looking like she cared.

"New York City." I answered, raising an eyebrow. "You?"

"Right here in California." She smiled slightly. "And that's a good thing, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Why not?" I questioned, suddenly missing Justin. What if I said something stupid and made a fool of myself? This girl is beautiful and he left me sitting here like a duck in open waters.

"Oh, it's just that we're not the richest family around." She shrugged.

"Describe we." I kicked off my converse and scooted back so that I could lean on the cabin's wall.

"Just me and my parents." She sighed. "What about you? I mean, besides Justin. Who by the way, seems like a really nice guy."

"Don't let him fool you...he's a dork at heart." I replied, grinning over at her. "But we have one little brother. His name's Max."

"You're so lucky. I wish I had some siblings." She bit her bottom lip. "It gets pretty lonely back at my school. Let's just say I'm not the most popular girl on campus."

I couldn't help it when my eyes grew in surprise. How could she not be the most popular girl in her school? She's funny, pretty, and as far as I can tell, she's not too dumb. I'd totally date her, but I wouldn't want to break her little heart. Relationships never last long when I'm in them. It's usually the same pattern. Get in, get what I want, and get out. I'm pretty much infamous for it.

----

Shane's POV

"Harder...harder...I said harder! You're not doing it right!" I shouted across the bed at Nate. He sat down his end of the bed and glared at me.

"I didn't know there was a _wrong_ way to move a bed." He replied, his voice sounding calm. It only had me puzzled for a moment though. I could see Jason sitting on his top bunk reading something and giggling to himself. Nate never shouted when Jason was around.

"Well obviously you found the way. You know what? It doesn't matter. Come on, just a few more feet." I told him, gritting my teeth and pulling my end of the bed back into the air.

We finally got it over to the other side of the cabin. It took forever, I swear. Like, a whole two minutes!

"What's so funny up there?" I questioned, keeping my voice even. I didn't want Nate taking me outside and giving me another lecture on why being mean to Jason is wrong.

"This book!" He was laughing like five year old, rocking back and forth and being all giddy. It was slightly on the creepy side since he's the oldest member of Connect 3.

"Jason...I need to tell you a secret." Nate sighed, walking over to him. Jason leaned forward like he was a spy, checking behind him for enemies trying to listen in. Nate hopped up on the bottom bunk so he could whisper in Jason's ear, "The book's upside down."

I didn't bother laughing. I decided to walk out the door instead, so my grin wouldn't be seen by Jason's oh great guard named Nate.

I rolled my eyes and jerked my head swiftly to the side, fixing my hair instantly. I smiled to myself as I walked down towards the lake. I didn't know what I was going to do down there, but for some reason I just felt like looking at the water today. Who knows, maybe I'm suppose to go down there for some bigger-than-me reason.

----

Justin's POV

I was leaning against the dock's wooden railing, not really doing anything. The sun had gone down almost an hour ago, but the moon filled the night sky. Stars shined down, helping me once again to realize that it's not all about me. There are other people in the world. My problems are nothing compared to those of others.

But my worries didn't leave me. I still felt empty inside, even when I looked up at the night sky. The chilly breeze hit my face and moved my hair, but couldn't help feeling like I wasn't really there. A part of me was missing. Gone forever. Nothing can bring it back. Not even staring at the lonely moon and bright stars. They seemed to be teasing me these days. There used to be a time when I stared up at the night sky and felt something. Something grow in my chest and make me feel like I wasn't a failure...like I meant something.

"It's a beautiful night."

I turned my head slowly to see a very smug looking Shane Gray walking casually towards me. He didn't even look at me as he leaned against the railing by my side.

"Yeah...it is." I replied, suddenly no longer interested in being outside. It's not that I don't think he's cute...he's beautiful...but I'm just not in the mood for a stupid popstar to try and mess with my head. I was done with guys trying to take advantage of me. I wasn't gonna let it happen again.

"So my name's Shane...but I bet you already knew that." He said it in a cocky way. I wondered if the magazines were true. Did Shane Gray _really _change last summer? Or was he still the press loving popstar that the public loves to hate and hates to love? But like it mattered to me. I dropped the thought as soon as it entered my head. He could die in a hole for all I care.

"I'm Justin. And yeah, I knew that...but I still don't care." I stood up straight and decided to show him how much I don't care about his existance.

"What if I added that I think you're full of it?" He didn't move from his spot, still never looking at me. I could hear the confidence in his voice. I suddenly hated him. He was different from Kyle and every other guy I've liked...but so much like them.

"You can think whatever you want." I sighed, not stopping my walk away from him. I actually thought I'd gotten him off my back, until I reached land. I could hear him jogging up behind me, but I didn't stop. I didn't care. I didn't care about anyone except for myself and my family. Everyone else...they just hurt too much.

"Dude, what's your deal?" He asked, pushing my shoulder with his hand as he caught up to me. I stopped walking and glared at him. He was the same height as me, so it didn't have the same effect that it did on Alex or Kyle, which in case they're both shorter than me.

"Don't call me _dude_, and don't touch me." I spat at him, holding the glare for a moment longer. I turned away from him and kept walking. I tried not to feel guilty about the hurt look in his eyes. I guess Shane Gray isn't used to getting turned down too often.

"I guess I'll just see you around..._dude_." I heard him call out to me.

I stopped in my tracks and gritted my teeth. I balled up my fists and turned around to face him. I walked up closer to him, so that we were only a foot away from each other and I jerked my arm back.

"No, stop!" He shrieked, covering his face with his arms and backing away in fear.

I held my arm still, ready to punch him at any moment. But I couldn't go through with it. I sighed, letting my arm drop to my side. What was the use of getting kicked out of camp the first night? I'd be disapointing Alex, and that's worse than our parents finding out about this whole thing.

"Why don't you just pick someone else for your one night stand and fuck off." I hissed at him, watching as his arms fell from their protective guard in front of his face. I had to give him some credit, though...he had a _nice _face.

"Why the hell do you think I'm running around looking for a fuck buddy? Because I'm not! What'd Nate say to you?" He was getting defensive, which made me even angier.

"Who the hell is _Nate_?" I questioned. Was there a boyfriend I could harrass to? Oh...goody, goody.

"A member of Connect 3?" He asked like I was insane. "Don't you know _anything_?"

"Well sorry I don't listen to your poptart crap." I replied, crossing my arms and weighing my options. I wanted to leave, so badly, but something kept me rooted to the ground. It was almost like I _liked _fighting with him.

"You wouldn't know good music if it kicked you in the ass!" Shane pointed his finger at me. "You're just one of those moron cutters that run around thinking their life sucks so they wear make-up and cry about it all day."

"You don't know what the _fuck _you're talking about!" I shouted, dropping my arms to my sides and balling up my fists again. "You don't _know _me. You don't know _the shit_ I've been through. And you sure _as hell_ don't deserve to stand there in your thousand dollar outfit and tell me who I am and what I do. Just...leave me the hell alone."

Next thing I knew, my back was hitting the ground and he was on top of me. I stared up into his dark brown eyes and he smirked down at me.

"Did I mention how sexy you are when you're mad?" He whispered, his lips inches away from mine. I tried to push him off me, but he was too strong. I guess the muscles aren't just for show.

"Get off me." I glared up at him.

"Admit that you like me." He retorted, his arrogance making me feel sick to my stomach.

"I'd rather kill myself." I gritted my teeth and tried again to push him off me.

"And I believe you, Cutter Boy, but I'm still going to put up a deal with you." He licked his lips, making my eyes linger on them as I struggled to get out from under him. "You go on a date with me, and I'll stop bothering you. Is it a deal?"

"No!" I barked. "Get off me."

"Just say the word I'm looking for and I'll move. Hell, I'll never even look at you again after the date." He answered.

"Fine! I'll do it! Now get the hell off me." I stopped my struggles and let my head fall on the hard ground with a thud.

"That's a good little Cutter Boy." He smiled, kissing my cheek quickly before he pushed himself up to a standing position. He offered his hand down to me, but I ignored him and got up on my own.

I started to walk away, quickly, before he got any more ideas.

"I'll be at your cabin at seven on Friday! Wear something nice!" He called out behind me. I didn't bother letting him know I heard him, I just kept walking.

This was going to be the worst Friday of my life.

----

Mitchie's POV

"Sooooo, how's Cabin 69 working out for you?" Caitlyn asked quietly as I sat down for breakfast. My plate looked like a bucket load compared to what was on Tess' plate next to Caitlyn.

"Getting any action yet?" Tess giggled, sipping on her apple juice.

"What's she like? Is she nice?" Peggy asked, elbowing Ella that gossip was on the way. Ella smiled at her girlfriend and nudged her back.

"I think the better question is can you share clothes with her?" Ella asked, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Guys, come on. Let's be mature here." I smiled, my eyes glancing over at the table Alex and Justin were sitting at. He was telling her something important, I could tell by the look on his face. He was whispering because she was leaning in as they ate. I wondered what was the big secret.

"You've got to give us _something_, girl." Barry snapped his fingers as he and Sander sat down at the end of the table, holding hands like always.

"Please, I bet she already knows _everything_." Sander giggled. "But, girlfriend, we ain't playin'. Give us the dirt!"

"Fine, fine...just keep your voices down." I tried to stop myself from smiling. She was all I could think about. Her smile, the way she laughed, her barely noticable New York accent.

"She's really nice, and sweet, and funny." I started, stabbing my eggs with my fork. "And she's from New York City...she's over there sitting with her older brother Justin, and they have a younger brother Max. Her family owns a sub station and her parents don't exactly know they're here."

"Ooh, so she _is _a bad girl." Barry nodded.

"I don't know...she looks a little fake to me." Peggy muttered, her eyes on Justin. "And her brother just looks a little messed up."

"Guys, be nice. That's just their style. They're both really nice." I defended. "And Justin's got a lot on his plate. Let's not judge a book by it's cover. Please?"

Everyone mumbled their fines, yeahs, and whatevers together. I sighed, and looked over at Alex. At the same moment her eyes were wandering over to me. I smiled and she smiled back.

I think this is going to be a wonderful summer.

----

Alex's POV

"So there's like nothing to do around here besides practice music or go to lessons and crap." I sighed, folding my arms across my chest and glancing at Justin. He was still bummed about the date thing with that dickhead Shane Gray.

"This place isn't as great as I thought it would be." He muttered, running a hand through his hair as we sat on bench that was placed near the lake.

We got silent as two male campers slowly walked by, talking about something and not even seeing us.

"Seriously? I don't believe you." The American boy shook his head.

"No, I'm telling the truth!" The Mexican kid laughed. "And there are some in the girls' restroom, too."

"I can't believe no one from the staff realized it yet." The white boy chuckled.

"They probably use them too!" Both boys erupted into laughter. "Go check them out tomorrow. No one'll be over there tonight. They're in the restrooms that're farthest away from the adults' cabins. Practically on the other side of the lake. Stalls two, three, and four in both the boys' and girls' rooms."

As they passed, I couldn't help but think up a billion possible things that could be hidden in the restrooms.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Justin asked quietly after they were out of sight.

"I don't know...but I wanna find out. Come on, let's go." I stood up, pulling at Justin's arm.

"Why?" He groaned. "I don't care what's in the restrooms. It could be dead animals for all we know. Or traps. Something dangerous!"

"What happened to the Justin that didn't care about anything? I need to borrow him for a little adventure." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, those kids said that the staff probably uses whatever it is too...that means we can rule out dead animals."

"Ugh..." Justin sighed. "...I bet ten bucks it's sex toys."

"No bets...just walking." I finally got him to stand and we started on our way to the other side of the lake.

----

Shane's POV

"Why are you so happy?" Nate questioned as I strolled into the cabin. I smiled at him, breathing in the musky smell that filled our cabin.

"Because I've got a date with the cutest boy in camp." I sang while walking over to sit on the edge of my bed. Nate gave me a look.

"That's odd." He muttered.

"What?" I asked, my grin never fading.

"Yesterday you were calling_ yourself _the cutest guy at Camp Rock. What made you all lovey dovey?" He questioned.

"The same thing that makes you a softy around Jason." I replied, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes as Jason walked in.

"Dudes! I just found out the coolest thing _ever_." He ran in front of the TV with a giddy smile on his face. He was pretty much jumping up and down.

"What?" Nate asked, a small smile on his face. A very rare thing to see with your own eyes.

"Okay, so get this...pie isn't just a food." He said slowly so that we could fully grasp the concept.

"Really?!" I asked like this was a big scientific discovery. Nate gave me a side glare.

"Yeah! But that's not all!" He leaned towards Nate and said quietly. "It's a math number too!"

"What's the number?" I asked, smiling. Nate placed his hand on his forehead and didn't even bother glaring at me any more.

"It's like, super big or something." He stood up straight and shrugged. "I got lost after they said, like, the number three."

"Well..." I stood up, sighing and brushing off imaginary dirt from my skinny jeans. "...I think I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

"We have one right there." Jason pointed to the open door that led to our private restroom as I opened the door to the cabin.

"Oh, right...that one has a monster in the toilet." I shrugged and walked out the door. I could hear Jason whimper.

"I used that this morning..." He whispered to Nate as I smiled to myself. I just wanted to get as far away from that cabin as possible. It was hard holding in the sarcasm around Jason, and Nate might just kill me in my sleep for everything I _already _said.

----

Mitchie's POV

I walked out the dance cabin and sighed.

"Can you believe that? We have to miss out on class _just _because the instructor has a bad case of cramps." Sander snapped his fingers in the air and stomped his right foot on to the dirt. "That is _unacceptable_!"

"You'd understand if you were a girl." Caitlyn put a hand on his shoulder. "It's a hard life."

"Our instructor is a boy." I pointed out, stopping and looking at them.

"Oh..." Caitlyn removed her hand and put it on her hip thoughtfully. "...well, in that case he could've sucked it up."

"Yeah, sister, you tell him!" Barry exclaimed and threw a hand into the air while putting the other around Sander.

"Hey, I really have to pee. Where's a bathroom?" I looked around, trying to stop myself from doing the potty dance.

"The closest one is over there." Caitlyn pointed to restroom in the distance. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah, see you guys later." I called out as I walked towards the beat up looking building. I'd never been inside this one before, but I hoped it wouldn't be as disgusting on the inside as it look on the outside.

----

Justin's POV

I stood there, not moving, staring at the empty stall. I couldn't believe that _this _was what all the fuss was about. I had to admit, it was kind of funny now that I think back to the whole staff using it joke, but it was still immature. And who would use such a thing?

I heard someone coming, so I rushed inside. I closed the door behind me, and stood still. I didn't know why I was hiding. Maybe I didn't want to be seen in a stall that had something like _this _in it.

My eyes traced the writing over the circular hole placed in both sides of the stall. They both read the same thing in thick blue sharpie. _Fuck Hole_.

----

AN: Sooooo...are we gonna get a little action going on in the camp this early? I think that's a yes!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This came out way different then I how I had it pictured in my head. It took me longer to update because of all the re-writing and final tweeks I've been doing the past few days.

----

Alex's POV

Boys could be so easily amused, I mean, seriously? _Fuck Holes_? What kind of a joke is this? I started giggling like a maniac for no real reason other than the fact that this is the funniest thing I've ever seen.

I figured this would be the perfect time to smoke the joint Justin gave me at breakfast. As I pulled out Justin's lighter and lit it, I wondered if anyone ever actually used these little gloryholes. Just as I started breathing in the wonderfulness, my giggles came back. It was four times as funny now.

I finally got my laughter under control as the restroom door swung open and someone walked it. I listened to them walk over to the stall that was on my right and close the door behind them. I was so tempted to just stick my hand through the hole and scare whoever it was, but I just decided to silently laugh at the idea and just suck in my joint's awesomeness.

After they flushed the person must have finally seen the arm-sized circular hole in the stall. They made a little _oh my god _sound that I couldn't quite place. I'd heard it before, and if I wasn't almost mid-high I might've figured it out.

They peeked through and saw me sitting on the toilet seat with the lid down. I smiled and waved, realizing it was my new roommate.

"Sup?" I grinned, blowing smoke out of my nose. I liked doing that. It made my brain twice as light.

"I...um, sorry...I just..." She pulled away but came back a second later to add, "I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't." I replied taking another hit.

"Then what are you doing?" She asked, not understanding.

"I don't smoke. Smoking equals addiction, and I'm not addicted." I explained.

"But...you're still smoking." I could hear her stand up and walk out of the stall. I unlocked mine from my seat and kicked it open. She walked in front of me and leaned against the side.

"Are we going some where with this or can the confusing questions stop?" I asked, standing up and lifting the lid to the toilet. I dropped the joint into the water and flushed, not caring what happened to it.

"Sorry...I was just trying to make sense of this." She stood up, crossed her arms, shrugged, and walked towards the door.

"Make sense of what?" I questioned, slipping Justin's lighter into my pocket and following her. We walked out the restroom together, getting a look from a camper playing their trumpet not far away.

"You." She replied shyly. "You're so...not like anyone else I've ever met."

I slung my arm around her shoulders and smiled. "That's the beauty of life, isn't it? It's just full of surprises."

"Hey...do you maybe wanna go to a party with me tonight? I mean, not...with me, but with me?" She was glowing red from her blush and I couldn't hold in my giggles.

"It's a date." I smiled, stopping and turning her towards me. She looked surprised, almost shocked, when I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. I pulled away and bit my bottom lip as I backed away from her grinning. I gave her a little half-wave and turned around, making my way towards the lesson I was suppose to be at nearly twenty minutes ago.

----

Shane's POV

I didn't realize which restroom I'd walked into until I was in the stall. I could hear someone in the stall next to me, so I didn't unzip my pants and take care of business. I smiled, glad that there were no urinals in the restrooms at Camp Rock.

I hit my knuckles on the thin wall that separated me and the other guy. I cleared my throat, hoping they'd get the message.

When I didn't get an answer, I tried to lower my voice so they wouldn't recognize me as I said, "Let's get this party started."

----

Justin's POV

After the first word I knew Shane Gray was on the other side. I shivered, memories of last night flooding back to me. My cheek still burned from where he had kissed it. I decided to try and play along, who knows, maybe I could get some blackmail out of this to stop the whole date thing.

"Don't be scared. I don't bite...hard." Shane continued. I could just imagine the smug smile on his face.

I couldn't hold my thoughts back. It made me angry that he would just go through with this with anyone. What if we had gone on that date, would he still have done this? It doesn't matter. It _doesn't _matter.

I pulled out the black sharpie that I always keep in my back pocket. I ripped off a square of toilet paper and put it against the stall as I wrote, _How Much R U Going 2 Pay?_

I took a deep breath and held it through the hole. As he took it from me, he brushed his fingers against mine, making a long shiver run down my spine.

"Money?" He asked, forgeting about the low voice thing. "You want me to pay you? I didn't know we had professional whores at camp."

"I'm not a whore." I muttered, low enough that he wouldn't hear. It was silent for a while, until I heard him pull out his wallet and open it up. He handed me a fifty through the hole. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Fifty bucks for _this_? Now I can understand why some people make their living off it.

Hey...maybe I could make enough money to get me and Alex a flight home at the end of summer.

"Is it a deal?" He asked, waving the money up and down. I took the bill and stuffed it in my pocket. I would've taken twenty, but whatever. Actually...the thought of just seeing Shane's...no, I'm not going to enjoy this.

I heard him unzip his pants and then the world went in slow motion. From the first moment I saw the real _him _I knew at least one thing was certain about all of this. Actually, two things.

One: I _would_ enjoy this...a lot.

Two: I could get used to this.

----

Mitchie's POV

"She _kissed _you?" Caitlyn exclaimed, louder than I would have liked.

We were sitting in Barry and Sander's cabin. The whole gang was there, getting ready for the secret party that the oldest campers were throwing in the Final Jam building.

"Yeah, but what about the whole smoking thing? I don't like smokers." I replied, hugging my knees tighter to my chest.

"You could ask her to stop." Peggy suggested.

"Wouldn't that make her look like a control freak, though?" Barry asked from across the room. He and Sander were hogging the full length mirror to try on hats.

"Not if she openly talks with Alex about it." Peggy shook her head. "I'm sure she'd understand."

"Listen, Mitchie, don't let these clowns let you lose sight of what's important here." Tess said, moving from her seat on the bed to sitting next to me on a large, silky chair.

"What's important?" I questioned, biting my bottom lip. Getting advice from Tess wasn't looking like a good idea.

"Well, what do you want from her?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked from her eyes, to Caitlyn's, to everyone else.

"What are you looking for with Alex?" Peggy cleared it up.

"A steady relationship?" Ella suggested.

"Sex!" Sander shouted, starting to dance like someone who might make their living working the street corners.

"Wife and kids." Caitlyn laughed.

"Whatever it is you want from her, that's what's important." Tess brought my attention back to her. "And you can't lose sight of what's important. If you want this girl to go out with you, then you have to follow certain rules."

"Rules?" I raised an eyebrow.

"_Please_, don't tell me you've never heard the rules before." Barry snapped his fingers above his head. "Girl, _no wonder _you're the only single camper in this cabin."

"Thanks for the support, guys, it means a lot to me." I grinned.

"Okay, Mitchie, pay close attention to what we're about to tell you." Peggy moved around to sit with her legs crossed. "There are several rules, all of which are very important to getting the girl."

"First rule, don't talk about the rules with her. She already knows them, and thinks you do, too." Tess smiled. She was using her serious smile, though, so I knew if I made fun of this whole rule thing she'd pay someone to kidnap me and send me off to the North Pole to live with polar bears.

"Second rule, don't ever think you know what you're doing. Because _you _most certainly _don't_." Sander did the head motion with his hand on his hip and the other pointing a finger into the air.

"Next one, always _look _like you know what you're doing." Peggy added.

"Make sure you're wearing the perfect outfit." Ella giggled.

"Don't wear too much make-up, but just the right amount. You want to make her notice that you're trying, but you don't wanna look like you're trying too hard." Tess continued.

"Always have you're purse with you." Caitlyn added, getting a lovey-dovey glance from Tess for helping out.

"Your cell phone must _always _be on. Have all of us on speed dial." Peggy pointed out.

"And could you try _not _tripping over air?" Sander chuckled, touching knuckles with Barry.

"Okay, I think that's enough rules for one night." I dropped my grip around my legs and sighed, smiling to let them know I'm at least trying to keep up.

"But we're just getting started." Tess smirked.

"I just have one question that's been bugging me." I took a deep breath and looked at all of their faces. "What do I do if she asks me to smoke with her?"

"Just tell her no thanks." Caitlyn took my hand in hers. "If she really likes you, she'll understand."

"Now I have one question for all of you." Barry announced, standing and walking to the center of the room with Sander at his side. "Who's ready to _PAR-TAY_!?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is version 5.2 of this chapter. ^_^ Couldn't make up mind on what to do.

----

Alex's POV

"Hey." Mitchie greeted me as I walked into Cabin 69. I could hear the nerves in her voice, but I pretended not to. I walked over to my bed, picking up a comb and quickly running it through my hair.

"Hey." I replied quietly. What did she think about that kiss? I hadn't meant for it to happen...I just sort of did it without thinking.

"So...ready to go to that party?" She asked shyly, not looking me in the eyes. I decided to screw it all and just play this one up front and be brave.

"Are you freaking over that little kiss?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. I sat down the comb and crossed my arms, looking over at her with a gentle smile.

She looked at me, setting down the shirt she had in her hands.

"Um...well...it did kind of...catch me off guard, I guess." She shrugged, biting her bottom lip.

"Does that mean you liked it?" I asked, giving her a bigger smile, and standing.

"I...well...it..." She was blushing hard as I walked slowly closer to her.

"Well, _I_ did." I cut her off, stopping right in front of her. "A lot."

She was quiet for a moment. She was breathing hard, and practically sweating.

"We should really be getting to that party." She finally said, turning away from and running a hand through her hair.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smirked as she walked around me. She turned and started walking backwards towards the door.

"I didn't say that." She smiled, shrugging. Oh, so now you wanna play, Torres? Okay, I'll play with you...one way or another.

"You didn't _have_ to." I raised my eyebrows suggestively. She looked away with a grin on her face, trying to find something funny to say.

"I...we don't wanna be late." She stopped as her back softly hit the door. I kept walking closer to her, until we were inches away from each other.

"I love to make an entrance." I smiled, looking deep into her eyes. We stayed quiet for a moment.

"If you're trying to be this badass who can seduce everything that walks...well, it's not working." She smiled.

"I like a challenge." I licked my lips slowly, her eyes glued to my tongue.

"We..." She trailed off, her eyes locking with mine again. I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss her. But where her lips should have been, was only air.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was walking backwards down the stairs of the cabin, the door wide open.

"Come on, Russo." She crossed her arms and smiled at me. "We've got a party to get to."

****

Mitchie's POV

I didn't understand why, but when Alex smiles at me the way she does...I just turn into someone else. I get confident and brave. Two things I am so _not_.

"So, this seems like a setting where we spill everything." She sighed, sticking her hands in her jacket pockets as we walked along the dirt path to the other side of camp.

"Only if you go first." I smiled, looking at the passing trees. I felt so safe around her. How does she do this to me?

"Well...what do you wanna know?" She asked. I glanced at her, and she was staring at me, this look was in her eye that made my stomach do backflips and my mind go all fuzzy.

"What's with the whole smoking thing?" The words escaped my lips before I could stop myself. She looked down at her converse and the world went silent for a moment.

"I don't like it. I just like the way I feel. It helped a lot in New York, with my crappy parents and school. But I'm going to stop. And I know people _always_ say that...but I am. I don't have the money to buy any more...and neither does Justin...so I'm done with smoking. But I'm kind of scared...that was how I dealed with all my pain, you know?"

I couldn't believe she was telling me all of this. It was almost like she wanted this to happen. Like she wanted for me to ask her about it.

"I'll help you." I smiled at her. She looked up and smiled, too. "I don't know anything about smoking, or having major issues with family or school...but I know about pain. We can get through everything...together. I'll help you."

"I've got Justin being my diary, thanks." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked away sadly.

"I'm just saying...you're not alone, Alex. And I know we hardly know each other...but I'm here." My voice was almost a whisper.

She looked over at me, dark secrets and hidden pain in her eyes. I'd never seen it before, but it killed me now that I did.

"Thank you...for putting up with me. I know I'm a lot to handle." She laughed to herself.

"We're here." I sighed, stopping as we saw the Final Jam building. Strobe lights, multi-colored LED lights, and disco balls shined through the windows. We could hear the music, and feel the bass under our feet.

"Let's go." She smiled, her hand finding mine in the night. Her fingers fit perfectly with mine, and I smiled even brighter.

"It's a date, right?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to be funny.

"Do you want it to be?" She asked, a smirk spreading on her face. "Because I do."

I couldn't find the right thing to say...so I just blurted something out.

"Oh yeah."

****

Alex's POV

The party was packed. People danced, stood, sat, walked, jumped, and did basically everything else a human can do. And I mean _everything_.

But I didn't care. My eyes were on Mitchie. And thankfully, she was only looking at me.

My arms were up in the air, and my feet were everywhere. I just let go, the music taking me places. Mitchie wasn't as comfortable on the dance floor, but after the first hour, she was getting used to it.

At some point, my hands found her hips and hers found my shoulders. I leaned in closer, our foreheads touching softly.

"Why do I feel like I've known you forever?" I asked, not caring if I sounded stupid. I felt like I could do anything with Mitchie. She was perfect, and I'd only known her for...I don't even know. Between the real number and how I feel, it could be anything. But the guilt in my chest made everything seem less amazing. I've had more than enough practice telling girls what they want to hear.

"I feel the same way." She replied.

I pressed my lips against hers and she kissed back with equal force. Her hands were in my hair and my hands were pulling her hips closer to me. She parted her lips and our tongues touched. I didn't want this to end. It was too perfect. Too special.

"Alex..." She pulled away from me, her eyes still inches from mine. "...I think we're moving too fast. I hardly know you."

"So we'll fix that. We've got a whole summer to get to know each other." I shrugged.

"That's the other thing. I don't want to get too attached to someone...who'll be running off to the other side of the country at the end of camp." She bit her bottom lip.

"So, what, you wanna just be friends?" I asked her, not hiding my sadness. I like her, I mean I really like her. I've never met any one like Mitchie before, and the thought of never getting to touch her...

"No." She confessed, her confused expression making me want to smile. "But I don't want to get my heart broken."

"I won't break your heart." As soon as the words escaped my mouth my smile dropped. Lie number one was in the air now. The same lie I've told dozens of other girls. What makes Mitchie any different? Well, for one she's not all over me, trying to get sex and get out.

"I believe you." She whispered, about to close the gap between our lips again. I pulled myself way. There's no way I'm doing this to someone else, especially Mitchie.

"I can't do this." I shook my head and looked around. Justin had to be close by. I needed him. Then it hit me. He's on a date with Shane Gray.

****

Shane's POV

The canoe rocked back and forth as we paddled out to the middle of the lake. He hasn't said a word since I picked him up at his cabin, even when I slapped his ass and winked at him. He's been ignoring all of my questions so far, and it's starting to make me actually lose hope. But after our little bathroom adventure...I can't help but want more.

"You've got a little sister going here, right?" I asked slowly, hoping he'd start talking. I had to hide my smile when he did.

"Yeah, her name's Alex. We've got a younger brother, too. His name's Max." Justin answered, pulling his paddle into the canoe and setting it down. I did the same, thanking God for keeping the bugs away.

"Must be nice having siblings. I'm an only child." I sighed. He actually looked like he had some kind of pity for me.

"Yeah, it's nice. Alex is my best friend." He confessed, giving out information he'll probably regret later.

"So...two siblings? And you live with your parents?" I questioned, wanting to know everything about him.

"Yeah, but they're not that great. I mean, they're nice and loving and stuff, but they don't understand anything about being a teenager. They think they know what's best for us but they have no idea." He replied.

"Dude, I mean..._guy_..." I cleared my throat, getting a smile out of him. "...at least you have some kind of parental unit. I live on a tour bus with two other guys, and they're both completely in love with each other."

"Well, don't you have a mom or dad?" He asked slowly.

"My mom is the coolest person ever, but when it comes to being a _mom_, she doesn't understand the whole rules thing. She likes to party, and drink, and constantly asks me for money. I only hear from her when she needs some. And my dad, never met the guy. He got my mom pregnant while she was still in high school, he left town, never heard from him again." I confessed, feeling too comfortable telling him all this. Not even the gossip magazines know things this personal.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's old news." I shrugged. "But...maybe you should be a little more understanding towards your parents. At least they love you, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." He sighed, looking up at the moon.

"Can I ask you a question, Cutter Boy?" I smiled when he glanced at me.

"Only if you stop calling me that." He muttered.

"Why do you need money?" I asked slowly. He looked straight at me, a glare almost on his features.

"I didn't say anything about money." He said slowly.

"Listen, you're a great guy. Nice, funny, the whole package." I shrugged, trying to get the nerve up to say what I really want to. "Guys like you don't just give strangers blowjobs in crappy restrooms."

He looked surprised.

"What...?" His mouth hung open, trying to find some excuse or at least _something _to say.

"Come on, how many guys carry a sharpie around in their back pockets? I felt it when I slapped your ass back on land. And I heard you say something." I explained.

"You have no right to judge me!" He exclaimed, standing up so suddenly that the canoe almost flipped.

"Sit down!" I shouted at him.

"And what the fuck do you care about my money needs?" He asked, not listening to me.

"You're gonna make us flip over! I don't feel like getting wet today." I gave him a small glare.

"I knew this was going too well." He groaned, looking away from me.

"You know what, fine, you wanna go swimming?" I questioned, getting his attention. I reached for my shirt, pulling it over my head and setting in down on the canoe's floor. I unzipped my pants and stood up carefully, pulling them down after kicking my shoes off. I slipped off my socks and watch, looking up at his shocked face. "Let's go swimming."

He sat back down, watching me silently as I hopped into the water. It was actually kind of warm.

"Come on, Cutter B-...Justin." I smiled up at him.

He looked at me, then the paddles still sitting in the canoe.

"I know, you can leave me here in my underwear." I announced, getting his attention back. "But I trust you."

He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it, looking back at my clothes. He slowly turned back to look at me.

"You're either really stupid or..." He shook his head. "...or the biggest moron on the planet."

"Yeah, but if you jump in here with me...I'll be _your_ moron." I smiled at him. At first I thought he wouldn't buy it, my charm I mean, but eventually he smiled and stood, shaking his head.

Once he had all but his cute black boxers on, he tested the water with his toe.

"Come on, sissy." I teased, floating by on my back. "The water's nice."

He just shook his head and heaved a big sigh before hopping in, water splashing me. It was quiet for a while, us just enjoying the nice water.

"Why do you trust me?" He finally asked.

"Because I like you." I replied, swimming closer to him.

"Well I like my phone, but that doesn't mean I'll trust it call 911 by itself." He called back.

"Okay, okay, I see your point." I stopped when I was right next to him. "But you're not a phone."

"You don't even know me." He looked away, up at the moon. "And last time we talked, it was a fight. Why're you so interested in me?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's fate." I smiled as he looked back at me.

"Or do you just _want_ it to be fate?" He cracked a smile.

"Maybe." I smiled brighter. "Or maybe I'm the one person in this camp willing to put up with the cutter image and find the real you."

"I'm not a cutter." He said quickly. "I tried it, and I didn't like it. It sucked. I thought it could make things better, but it didn't."

"After someone broke your heart?" I guessed.

"He wasn't just someone. He was _the _one." Justin's smile was sad as he looked back up at the Moon.

"So you're not over him yet?" I asked.

"Not in the least bit. I try, for my sister, but I can't get him out of my head." He answered, pushing himself closer to the canoe.

"Funny, because I can't stop thinking about _you_." I raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't get it. You can have any guy here just by snapping your fingers. So why me?" He asked.

"Well, that's exactly why. Every guy is just throwing their clothes at me. Begging me to have sex with them." I flashed him a smile. "But you...you _can't stand _me. I've never met a guy like you. Someone who's willing to yell cuss words at me when I need to be put in my place."

"I tend to do that a little too much these days." He sighed.

"How about we make a deal?" I swam closer to him. "You help me keep my big head at a normal size, and I help keep your mouth from getting you into trouble? Because I bet every time we fight, you don't even think about that one guy. I could help keep your mind off him."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking it over.

"It's a deal." He finally said, smiling at me.

----

AN: Whaaaaaat? Justin and Shane getting along? Alex Russo putting someone before her sex needs? What kind of twisted universe is this? XD


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hmm, we've got some hook ups in this chapter XD

----

Mitchie's POV

"What do you mean you can't do this? Alex, where are you going?" I followed her through the crowd, her desitination turning out to be the exit. I caught up to her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. "What the hell is your problem?! I finally shove all of my worries to the side and _you _run away?"

"It's not...ugh!" She closed her eyes, and scrunched her face up in frustration. She looked adorable. "Mitchie, you were right. We're taking things way too fast. _I _am taking things way too fast. Actually, I'm not taking things to _any _place. You were right, things'll just come crashing down at the end of summer, so why bother?"

"If that's how you feel..." I shrugged, crossing my arms and looking at my shoes.

"Mitchie, it's not you, it's me." She stepped closer. I backed away, not believing I could feel this hurt over someone I've known for seven days. "You shouldn't get too attached, because this is exactly what my messed up brain lives for. An excuse to get in, and then get right back out as soon as things get too serious. I'm not a relationship person."

"Okay." I bit my bottom lip and looked up at her. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"No..." A small smile came to her face. "...friends is great place to be."

"Wanna just...I don't know...hang out? We could go down to the lake. I don't thing any one would be down there, not with this party going on." I suggested, trying not to think about those kisses we shared. God I wanted to kiss her so badly...but she doesn't want a relatioship. She doesn't want me.

"I don't know..." She trailed off, looking at the woods. "...friends is starting to sound like a hard thing to do. You're a _really _good kisser."

I looked at the ground, knowing at the end of summer I'll regret doing this, knowing I'll wanna kill myself for ever thinking this was a good idea.

"Listen, I'm fine with how you are." I replied, looking up into her eyes. "I'll do it. Me and you, kissing and making out all summer with no strings attached. I'll do it."

She looked at the ground, a frown on her face. "I don't know...it depends on if you'll be able to put up with me and my flirting and know that I'm never going to say I love you."

Someone stabbed into me, either her words or my own thoughts, but I nodded anyways, already feeling some of the pain.

"I'll do it...because you're not alone, Alex, remember? I'll be by your side for the whole summer. I mean, we _are _sharing a cabin." I smiled, raising my eyebrows and walking past her towards the lake. She followed, a sly grin on her face.

"Cabin 69." She giggled. "Ooh, the thoughts running through my head." She grabbed on to my hand, swooping in and pecking my lips as we walked. I smiled the whole way down.

I was surprised to see that people were out swimming in the lake this late, but that didn't stop be from dragging Alex out on to the dock.

"Oh my god!" She suddenly whispered, stopping and ducking down on to her knees and giggling like a maniac.

"What?" I asked quickly, getting down to her level and looking over at the people swimming.

"That's...that's Justin and Shane Gray." She whispered through her giggles, falling on to her butt and shaking with laughter. "I forgot all about their date."

"Shane?" My mouth dropped open, squinting to try and see for myself. "What the hell kind of universe are we in?"

"That's what I'm saying." She shook her head, looking over at them. "Oh my god." She stopped laughing and leaned forward to get a closer look. "Are they really going to kiss?"

----

Justin's POV

I was still laughing from the stupid, corny joke Shane had said when I realized how close we were. He was smiling, but not his usual smug smile. It was a real one, and it sent this weird feeling runnnig through me.

"I really like spending time with you, Justin." He whispered, the water feeling warm all of sudden. Maybe that was because my pulse was picking up with every inch he got closer. And the gap between us was getting smaller with every second.

I tensed up when he reached his hand out and cupped the side of my face. A part of me wanted to stop him, because it's not hard to see where this is going, but the other part kept thinking about how handsome he looked with his hair slicked back from the water. And now that I think about it, he looked pretty hot with water rolling down the side of his face...and the way his eyes are staring into mine...and the way his broad shoulders are just below the surface...

I leaned forward, closing my eyes. Our lips met, and it wasn't what I thought it would be like. They were soft, and he wasn't completely attacking my mouth, he was being gentle. I ached for my tongue to touch his.

Shane pulled away, his head turning off to the side while I tried to focus on at least keeping myself floating. He smiled, that smug smile, and glanced back at me, his face still looking over at the dock.

"I think we've been spotted." He murmured, turning his attention completely on me, his gaze making my lips buzz with the memory of his lips. "I guess you wanna get out?"

I looked over at the dock, seeing what he meant. Two small figures were holding on to each other, shaking and laughing their heads off. I recognized one laugh immediatly.

"It's just my sister." I shrugged, looking back at him. "Probably making sure we're not killing each other."

"Come on, let's get out. It's getting a little late." He shrugged, swimming closer to the canoe. He reached it, going around to the back and starting to push it towards land.

"Why don't we just climb back in?" I asked, my brain not working, still thinking about that kiss and the fact that he's in his underwear.

"It'll flip over." He grunted, still pushing it. "You gonna help?"

"Huh? Oh, right." I couldn't believe I was getting shy and nervous around him. Figures, though, as soon as I let my guard down his charm moves in.

By the time we got it to land, I was tired out of my mind. This thing was heavier than I would've thought, I mean, wouldn't the water have made it light? Maybe I was too busy thinking about other things...

"Here you go." He tossed me a towel that had been under his seat. I almost didn't catch it, because my eyes were glued to his dripping wet body. I had to force myself to look away, so instead I pretended to check and see if Alex was still watching us. Not that I cared what the hell Alex was doing at the moment.

----

Shane's POV

I walked up to the Connect 3 cabin, trying to be quiet. It was a lot later than I thought it was, and knowing Jason, he'll be passed out on his bed with an upside down book by now. I opened the door, slipping in and shutting it behind me. I had already taken a step forward before I heard someone moaning.

I begged God for them to at least have sheets over them as I flicked on the light. Nate and Jason were up on Jason's top bunk, thankfully fully clothed.

"Do you know what the word _knock_ means?" Nate exclaimed, jumping out of Jason's arms and on to the floor, his hands going to his hair as he smoothed it out.

"I didn't wanna wake you guys up." I shrugged, trying to keep all of my snappy comebacks inside my head. Nate looked embarrassed out of his mind, but Jason looked completely okay.

"Can we turn the light back off?" He asked, squinting down at me and Nate. "Hey...why're you all wet?"

"What, you're new little boyfriend push you overboard? Wish I could've been there for that." Nate laughed, pointing to the towel around my shoulders. "I knew your ego would get to him. It always gets to them at some point."

"He didn't push me in." I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. "We went for a little swim. And he's different than those other guys. Justin's nice, he's sweet and caring, and all that other stuff that I'm not. I really think it'll work out between us. And he's not my boyfriend...not yet, anyways."

"Did you kiss him?" Jason asked, perking up at the thought of kissing. He even glanced at Nate, a little bit up a suggestive look in his eyes.

"Yep, and he gave me a kiss goodbye, too." I smiled proudly, thinking about his lips on mine. "Tonight was the best night of my life."

"Well, at least we'll get a good song when he breaks your heart." Nate sighed, rolling on to his bed. "Not that I don't hope the best for you two, but we need a new hit."

"And they call you the _sensitive_ one." I shook my head, tossing the towel on the couch and turning off the light. I got comfortable on my bed, staring up at the dark ceiling.

"Shane?" Jason's voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?" I called back, closing my eyes and hoping for dreams of Justin Russo.

"I know we all always fight and stuff...and when I say _we_, I mean _you and Nate_..." He was cut off when Nate stopped him.

"_Jason_! Now is not the time for this." He snapped, his tone sounding a little less harsh than his words.

Jason ignored him and kept going by saying, "I know you guys always fight, but I _really_ hope we don't have to split up. And, I hope you and this Justin guy fall in love and be together forever...because since you met him you've been really nice and stuff...and if you're nice, Nate'll be nice, and we won't have to split up the band. So, I guess I'm just saying, that I hope you and Justin are happy together."

It was quiet for a long time before I got all of his words in my head. "Thank you." I replied, looking over at his dark form. "That means a lot, Jas, but it's really up to Nate on us spliting up. He suggested it."

"_Goodnight_." Nate replied, the warm air in the cabin feeling less comfortable. "We're _not_ talking about this right now."

"When _are _we gonna talk about it?" Jason asked slowly, scared of the short fuse Nate has.

"Later, tomorrow, I don't know." I could hear the shrug in his voice. "Let's just get some rest."

"Night." Jason sighed, his bed squeaking as he turned over.

"Night." I whispered into the dark room, my eyes wide and staring at the ceiling.

Thirty minutes went by, but I still couldn't fell asleep. I wasn't tired. All my thoughts were of Justin. I wanted to see him again. And I'm starting to think I won't be able to wait until morning.

I smirked, quietly rolling out of my bed and sneaking over to the door. I slipped on my shoes and opened the door as slowly as I could.

"Shane?" Jason's voice made me curse my bad sneaking skills.

"Yeah?" I whispered, turning my head to make sure Nate wasn't awake. He was long gone by now, off in dream land.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly, his eyes cracking open as he yawned.

"Um..." I looked around for an excuse, my eyes landing on the door to our bathroom. "...I have to go pee, and I don't want that monster jumping out and getting me. I'll be back in a little while, just go back to sleep."

"But Nate told me he got the monster out." Jason narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh, right, well..." I ran a hand through my still damp hair. "...the mother came looking for it. And she's pissed. Night, Jas."

"_What_? That means that'll be one mother of a monster." He said quietly, his eyes growing as he looked over at the bathroom. I walked out of the cabin and shut the door slowly behind me.

----

Alex's POV

I was sitting on my bed, kicking off my shoes and leaning back against my pillow. My eye lids felt like bricks.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, laughing like crazy when Mitchie jumped and almost knocked over the lamp on her nightstand. She started laughing, too, giving me a narrowed gaze.

"What the hell, Alex?" She laughed, plopping down on her bed and bringing her hand up to her forehead. "You gave me a freakin heart attack."

"It's already three thirty." I laughed, my sides starting to hurt and my lungs screaming for air. I finally had enough control to bring in a deep breath, only to start laughing again when I saw Mitchie's expression.

"Oh my god." She giggled, sitting up and looking over at the clock on the wall. "I have hip hop dance in, like, four hours."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." I laughed, shaking my head and falling over on my side. She walked over to me, holding on to her sides and giggling.

"Did someone load this room up with laughing gas or something?" She chuckled, sitting down next to me, and helping me sit up.

"_I _know how to stop." I smiled, giggles still coming out.

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow, already leaning forward. Our lips met and soon my hands were in her hair. One of her hands cupped my cheek, while the other rested on my thigh, our lips moving together. Just as I started heating up, she pulled away and shook her head.

"Like I said, I've got hip hop dance in four hours." She smiled, pecking my lips one more time before slipping off my bed and walking over to her own.

"You're a tease, Torres!" I called after her, rolling on to my side and pulling my pillow under my head. I was so tired that I didn't even care about me still being in my regular clothes.

"You love it." She replied, turning off the light and climbing into her bed. "Goodnight, Alex."

"Night." I muttered, my eyes shutting and sleep taking over me within minutes.

----

AN: What have we here?! Could Shane be falling for someone that's not his reflection? Mitchie's making a deal with the devil? Her heart for a summer of Alex Russo? How is this ever going to end good? :]


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm glad so many people are happy with the Justin/Shane love. :] I would've made a completely different story with them, but I decided to be lazy and follow four characters at once.

----

Justin's POV

_Pop_. My eyes flew open, searching for whatever made that noise. When nothing happened, I gave a small sigh and closed my eyes, pushing my face into my pillow and pulling the sheets up higher around me.

_Pop_. I wanted to groan, but kept myself quiet as I pushed my sheets off me and looked over at the window that was next to my bed. Stupid squirrels.

_Pop, pop, pop_. I stood, yawning and running a hand through my meesy hair while walking over to the window, making sure I didn't wake my roommate as I pushed it open. The night air made me shiver as I looked around for the source all the noise.

"_Justin_!" I smiled when I saw Shane looking up at me. Because our cabin was up on a random hill, he was just out of reach of the window. I guess tossing rocks was the best idea he could come up with.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked, checking over my shoulder to make sure my roommate Andy was still asleep.

"I wanted to see you again." He whispered, shrugging and slipping his hands into his back pockets.

"You couldn't wait five hours?" I laughed quietly, looking back down at him as he shook his head. All the feelings came back to me. The feeling of his lips against mine, his hands in my hair, his warm skin under my fingers.

"Come outside for minute." He whispered, already walking to the front of the cabin. I leaned back into the room, pulling the window shut and stepping around Andy's bed to get to the door. I pushed it open, silently shutting it behind me as he showed up at my side. "Hey handsome."

"Do you ever sleep?" I laughed as he grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"I couldn't sleep, not after having the best night of life." He answered, slowly pressing his lips against mine. I lost my hands in his hair as he pulled us closer together by putting his hands on my hips. Our lips moved together, and soon his tongue was sliding into my mouth. He was gentle, unlike his attitude and the way he carried himself.

"I'm tired." I whispered against his lips, opening my eyes to stare into his. "I'd love to stay out here with you, but I really have to get some sleep."

"Let me come with you." He smiled as I placed a hand on the door.

"I have a roommate." I laughed quietly, kissing his lips again.

"It'll be fine. Our pants'll stay on." He shrugged, opening the door and walking in first. I sighed, pulling the door closed and walking over to my bed, which Shane was already in. I rolled on to it, pressing my back against his front as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I pulled the sheets over us, and smiled against my pillow as I felt his warm breath on my neck, his muscular chest against my back, his legs against mine...okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

****

Alex's POV

"Did you _bust a move_?" I smiled up at Mitchie as she sat down next to me on the same bench me and Justin had sat out before we discovered the magical restrooms on the other side of camp. I handed her a Starbucks cup, still nice and warm.

"Where did you get coffee at?" She laughed, taking it from me and leaning towards me. Our lips met, and soon my hand was cupping her cheek and my tongue was running along her bottom lip. She pulled away, got giving me what I wanted. I pouted, but smiled when she raised her eyebrow, basically asking me what I was gonna do about it.

"I know a guy." I answered, crossing my arms and leaning back against the bench, looking out at the lake. Campers were out, swimming and having fun. I still have yet to dip a toe in that water.

"Should I be conerned, scared, or both?" She giggled, taking a sip and leaning her head back, closing her eyes. "I'm _so _tired."

"That's what you get for signing up for so many lessons." I replied, tilting my head and watching the sun shimmer against the water, the lake slowly waving in the breeze.

"What did _you _sign up for? You're always at the cabin, or some place with Justin, or just sitting on a bench waiting for me with coffee." She pointed out, a grin on her lips.

"I signed up for some guitar thing, and a thing for drummers, and this other thing for wannabe singers." I shrugged. "I've been skipping the thing for drummers. They're all learning the basics. Baby stuff."

"You're money's going to waste." She sighed, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Not in the least bit." I replied, getting a funny look from her. "This is the exact opposite of New York. I like just sitting outside, enjoying the sun and the fresh air. There's no police chases, or barking dogs, or screaming couples, or the worry of getting mugged. It's nice here, and I'm loving _every_ second."

"I guess I can understand what you're saying." She shrugged. "But I've lived in California my whole life. I've had enough of the _fresh air_ and _sun_. I'd love to be in New York. With all the people, and the feeling that there's always something you should be doing. I'm so _bored _out here. It's all slow and laid back. New York is fast. I like fast."

I looked over at her, smiling when I realized something.

"We really are two different people." I laughed as she smiled and leaned her head back again, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Opposites attract, Russo." She replied.

I spent the next half hour talking to Mitchie, sneaking in kisses every chance I could. But she had to go to some stupid lesson and left me sitting on the bench. But thankfully, only a few minutes went by before Justin texted me, saying he's on his way.

"Alex!" He smiled, running over to the bench and sitting down, a huge smile on his lips.

"_No_!" I whispered, looking around and trying not to laugh. "You did _not _sleep with Shane Gray...did you?"

"No, don't worry." He shook his head, still smiling. "We didn't do anything...but I kind of wish we had."

"Justin!" I slapped my hand on my forehead and groaned. "You're moving way too fast with this guy. Yesterday you couldn't stand him, remember? What _the hell _did he put in your drink?"

"He didn't do anything to me...except completely sweep me off my feet." Justin replied, leaning back against the bench and smiling like an idiot. "I don't know, he picked me up and went out on the canoe. Everything was going just fine, I was ignoring the crap out of him...but then something _changed_. We started talking, and kind of got into this little fight and next thing I know we're swimming."

"Yeah, I saw that much." I giggled, looking back out at the lake. "How'd he get you to kiss him?"

"I think..._I _actually kissed him." He answered, smiling to himself and looking out at the lake. "He's not what I thought he was like. Once you get past the macho popstar attitude, he's a really different person. I like him, Alex, I _really _like him now."

"What happened after the swim?" I asked, my giggles stopping and an image of that Kyle jerk popped up in my mind. He'd made Justin this happy, too.

"We got the canoe back to land...and we kissed again...but then I went back to my cabin and, like, an hour later he shows up there. He threw some rocks or something at my window and woke me up. And...I came outside and we kissed again, and he came back inside and we fell asleep on my bed." He replied slowly, thinking about the memory.

"_Justin_! You _whore_!" I laughed, slapping his shoulder as he chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure my roommate was thinking the same thing when he woke up and saw Shane there." Justin laughed, sighing and pulling out his phone. He flipped it open and smiled. "It's Shane."

"What's it say?" I asked, looking back at the lake as some girls pushed a boy into the water.

"He wants to eat lunch with me...in public." Justin answered, smiling. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Huh? No, go ahead. I've got my own date for lunch." I giggled, thinking about how cute Mitchie looked today.

"So, what happened with _you_ last night?" He asked slowly, seeing the giggles and the grin.

"I dunno." I shrugged, the giggles stopping. "I guess...we kind of made this deal thing. She said she was fine with being with me for the summer...no strings attached."

"Hhmmm." Justin mumbled, narrowing his eyes at me. "Are you sure _you're _okay with that?"

"Justin, you know me." I replied, a little harsher then I meant to. "I meet the girl, the girl likes me, we have sex, I dump the girl. _That's_ what I do. I'm not a relationship person...and I've only known Mitchie for _a week_, so this is going exactly like I want it to."

"Uh huh..." He muttered, looking out at the lake. "...and she's fine with that plan?"

"She said she was." I answered, taking in a deep breath. "But...I know she's not. I'm...scared, Justin, I'm _scared_. I don't wanna break her heart. She's not like the other girls. The other girls had the same plan as me...but Mitchie's a relationship person. She's a fall in love type of person. She _loves _the strings that get attached."

"So what are you gonna do? We go back to New York at the end of summer. How would you keep it going? Long distance? That's not you either, Alex." Justin pointed out.

"Well, how're you gonna be with Shane Gray?" I asked, looking over at him as his knowing smile fell into a frown. "That's what I thought."

"It's different with us." He shrugged.

"How? How is it different, Justin?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "It's _Shane Gray_! You don't think he's got the same plan that I do?"

"Shane's different!" He exclaimed, sitting up straighter and looking at me.

"How? He's a freakin popstar. He doesn't even know how to _spell _relationship." I snapped. "Justin, he's just like Kyle! He's gonna cheat on you if you try a long distance relationship."

"No! He's not a fucking _slut _like _you_." Justin replied, standing up and his face falling when he realized what he said. "No, Alex, I didn't mean that."

"Sure you did." I gritted my teeth and stood, crossing my arms and standing up, walking away from him.

"Alex, I'm sorry, I just...Shane's different than we thought he was. It's all a cover. The attitude, the look...it's not the _real _him." Justin ran up to my side and stopped me.

"And you figured all that out in one date?" I looked up into his eyes. "Justin...I'm just looking out for you, just like you're trying to look out for me. He's using you, just like I'm going to end up using Mitchie."

"Well...I can see how Mitchie is letting you use her." He shrugged. "Because I'm completely convinced Shane won't hurt me. At the end of summer, we'll see what's gonna happen. I just wanna enjoy being with him for now."

"You think that's how Mitchie feels?" I asked slowly.

"Probably." He answered slowly. "But...don't listen to me. Listen to yourself. If she's willing to be your sex toy all summer, why're _you _stopping her? Did coming to California change you or something? Because the New York Alex would think that she won the freakin lottery."

"You're right." I shook my head, looking out at the lake. "I guess...I'll just wait until summer's over and see what happens."

"Well...what do you _want _to happen?" He questioned, walking beside me along the trail.

I thought about Mitchie. Her face, her smile, her eyes, her lips. I thought about the way she kisses me like I might vanish if she doesn't put everything she has into it. The way she laughs when I'm not funny, just because I love hearing her laugh. The way she agrees with the stupid things I say, and the reasons why I do idiotic crap. I thought about the way she agreed to help me stop smoking...the way she said I wasn't alone.

But then I thought how much I loved every other girl on the planet. If I got with Mitchie and...stayed with her until next summer by long distance, then that would mean no more hot bathroom hook ups, no more steamy shower sex in the girls' locker room, no more skipping classes to screw the head cheerleader, no more helping my best friend Harper figure out what label she is.

I took in a deep breath and re-crossed my arms, pulling them close to me. "I have no fucking idea."

----

Mitchie's POV

"Long time no see." Caitlyn sighed as I walked into her cabin. Tess was sitting on the opposite bed, painting her fingernails a new color. "I haven't talked to you in _forever_."

"Word is _someone _was getting pretty cozy at the party last night." Tess giggled, glancing at me as I sat down on the one of the chairs by Caitlyn's bed.

"Looks like Cabin 69 is working it's magic." Caitlyn smiled over at me, pushing her laptop away from her and giving me her full attention. "What's up?"

"I...kissed her." I sighed, choosing to ease them into this. I already knew Caitlyn wasn't going to approve. When they both got ready to do that little girly squeal thing I added, "A lot, actually."

"You didn't sleep with her _already_,did you? That wasn't one of the rules!" Tess said, her voice dropping down to almost a whisper. She completely forgot about her nails and walked closer to me, sitting next to her girlfriend.

"No, we didn't do anything like that. But we did kiss a couple times." I shrugged, looking down at my hands. "And...we left the party early because...we needed to talk about some things."

"What kind of things?" Caitlyn asked slowly, sharing a side-long glance with Tess.

"Well, the good news is that she's not smoking any more." I laughed without humor.

"...and the _bad_ news?" Caitlyn proposed, her and Tess waiting for the gossip.

"Okay, um, she told me that she's not the relationship type." I looked around for more to say. "And she pointed out that obviously I am."

"We could've told you that, sweetie." Tess giggled, checking on her nails.

"And she said she didn't want to hurt me or anything...so we couldn't be together. But then I told her that I was okay with how she was...and that I was fine with us spending the summer together with no strings attached." I glanced over at their faces, not liking what I saw.

"_Mitchie_!" Caitlyn threw her hands out, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "What the hell are you trying to do? _Kill _yourself? You're not only the relationship type, you're the fall so hard you can't remember how to get yourself back up type."

"I like her." I sighed, closing my eyes and covering my face with my hands.

"Which is _why_ this is a very _bad _idea." Tess replied, her voice higher than normal.

"She's gonna be sleeping in the same cabin as me for the rest of the summer!" I exclaimed, standing and pacing the floor next to the bed. I crossed my arms and shook my head. "It's not like I can just ignore her."

"No, but you remember what happened last summer." Caitlyn reminded me, bringing my pacing to an end.

"Alex isn't like Haley." I protested, memories of my last girlfriend flooding me.

"Sure she is." Tess shrugged. "She's cute, she's a party animal, and _clearly _Haley wasn't into relationships...or, at least one relationship at a time."

"Well, we're not really _going out_..." I replied, looking for a way out of this conversation.

"Just hooking up, which _your _heart will take as going out." Caitlyn sighed, crossing her own arms. "Mitchie, if you want advice from us...get out of this. Leave her while you still can. Bunk here with us, just get away from her. She's not good for you."

"I think _I _should decide what's good for me and what's not good for me." I snapped, turning for the door.

"You came here for our opinion, and we gave it to you." Tess called out, stopping me in my tracks. I groaned and turned around to face them.

"Guys...I can't stay away from her. I know I've only known her for a week...but these past seven days have been the best seven days of my life." I confessed, biting my bottom lip and watching their expressions soften.

"You do what you wanna do." Caitlyn shrugged, looking for Tess to say something, too.

She perked up and added, "And we'll be here for you when it all goes wrong."

"_Awww_..." I rolled my eyes and laughed, walking over to them as we had a little group hug. "...thanks, guys. You're the best friends I could've asked for."

"You just don't realize how hard this is for us." Caitlyn replied as I broke the hug.

"Yeah, it's like sitting by and watching you put a gun to your head." Tess nodded. Caitlyn looked at her and they whispered something back and forth, giggling in the end.

"Well, I have to get to a lesson." I said, backing up to the door. "I'm, like, twenty minutes late."

"Have fun going down heart break road!" Caitlyn laughed as I opened the door.

"We'll be waiting in your metaphoric hospital!" Tess added, giggling at her own joke.

----

AN: So basically, we've got sweet, innocent Justin falling for bad boy Shane while cute, little Mitchie falls for heart-breaker Alex. We've kinda got the same story going for both siblings, but they're on opposite ends of the stick. :]


	7. Alex's POV

Alex's POV

"How do you know Shane Gray?" I asked, my lunch tray hitting the table as I took a seat opposite of Mitchie, my eyes on Justin and Shane across the room.

"He's a friend, I guess. I met him last summer when he came here." She shrugged, following my gaze and nodding once she understood my sudden interest. "He's a really nice guy deep down, but he's got the biggest ego I've ever seen. It's even bigger than _yours_."

"Have you ever seen him with a steady boyfriend?" I asked, taking a sip of my pink lemonade and a bite of my mini-burger.

"Nope, but there are a few myths about him having relationships that last longer than a month. But mostly he just screws everything that walks, boy or girl. Especially on tour. Actually, there've been rumors that he, Nate, and Jason all sleep with each other while they're in the same tour bus. But seriously doubt that, Nate and Jason aren't horndogs like him." She sighed, her eyes on her food.

"I'm worried about Justin. Shane's too much like his last boyfriend." I took another bite of my sandwhich and turned my attention at the beautiful girl sitting across from me. I noticed she wasn't eating much so I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine. Tired...but fine." She quickly answered, picking up a french fry and nibbling on it. I was about to sigh, but I glanced over and noticed Mitchie's little gang of friends staring at me. They all quickly turned back to their food, whispering to each other.

"I'm guessing your friends don't like me very much." I finally heaved that sigh I've been holding in, getting her attention. She glanced over her shoulder, holding a gaze with the Caitlyn girl.

"Um, well, they just don't know you very well." She shrugged, turning back to me and smiling. I didn't smile back when guilt washed over me.

"And _you _do?" I asked quietly, crossing my arms and looking down at my food. I wasn't hungy any more. A lot of that being that I haven't smoked in _forever_. Mitchie's helped me at night though, keeping my mind off of my needs. And not the way you think, you perv. I mean like asking me questions about New York, Harper, Max and my parents. We even took out a deck of cards one time and I showed her how to play poker.

"Well...you said we could fix that, and we have been." She replied slowly. "But I've got the rest of the day off, and since you don't go to your lessons anyways...do you wanna go for a canoe ride or something?"

"It's too hot." I replied, looking up at her and smiling when I got the perfect idea. "Let's sneak into the cabin where they keep the extra instruments. We could start a band, and practice for that Final Jam thing."

She smiled, a blush coming to her cheeks. "You want to be in a band?"

"Well, as awesome as a solo drummer would be..." I pointed out, getting a laugh from her. "...come on, it'll be fun. And we don't be a band for Final Jam, but I wanna be in it so I need some people on guitars or piano."

"Okay...I think I know some people, and Justin plays the guitar, right?" She raised an eyebrow, reaching across the small table and stealing my apple.

"Yep." I answered, watching as she slowly brought the apple to her lips, her eyebrow still raised and her eyes drilling a hole through me. "You know what, Miss Torres?"

"Yes, Miss Russo?" She giggled, taking a bite of the apple and chewing it slowly.

"I think this really _is _going to be an awesome summer." I couldn't hold back the goofy smile that spread across my face as she giggled even more.

"Let's hope so." She replied, taking another bite.

**1 Hour Later**

"A band? That's actually not a bad idea...well, coming from _you _and all." Justin laughed at his own joke as he played a few chords on his guitar.

"So you'll be in it? And it's just for Camp Rock, not like the one we had at home." I told him, pointing one of my drum sticks at him and tapping the other on a symbol. I'd already explained the Russo family band FAIL to Mitchie, and she was giggling from the corner, tapping the mic to check it.

The door to the cabin flew open, and we all froze, fearing that we'd been caught sneaking into the music cabin. But everyone sighed with relief when Caitlyn walked into the room.

"I looked all over, but every bass player that was good enough said no, and every bass player that found out the Russo siblings would be in the band, didn't even bother saying no...they just ran away." She groaned, dropping her bag and sitting on a stool at the front of the room.

"Why would they do that?" Justin asked. I considered throwing my drum stick at his head, mostly because it's an easy target, but decided against it.

"_Justin_, come on, look at us." I threw my hands out and pointed down at myself. "We're freaking awesome! People are jealous."

"Actually, people are jealous." Caitlyn agreed, leaning back against the wall behind her. "But only because Justin's with Shane Gray."

"That's stupid." Justin laughed. "They shouldn't turn down the band just because they don't like the fact that Shane wants to spend time with me."

"They turned down the band because Shane wants to get in your pants, not spend time with you." She laughed, glancing at Mitchie, who shyly looked down her feet to stay out of the conversation.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Justin stood up from his own stool, his guitar still in front of him.

"Nothing, just that Shane has a reputation for messing with people, getting in their beds, and taking off. Wow, doesn't that sound oddly familiar?" Caitlyn's eyes went straight to Mitchie, who seemed to silently begging Caitlyn to stop making a scene.

"What's _that _suppose to mean?" I exclaimed, standing and crossing my arms, my drum sticks hitting the ground and getting the whole room's attention.

"I think you know what it's suppose to mean." Caitlyn replied, standing and picking up her bag. "Sorry that I ruined band time, I know that I said I'd stay out of this, but Mitchie, come on...people are right, there's something messed up with the Russo siblings."

"We're standing right here." Justin pointed out, his voice getting louder and coming out with a big _duh _printed on it.

"Caitlyn..." Mitchie trailed off, not knowing what to say. Her friend walked to the door, her hand on the knob as she turned to say one last thing.

"I'm just trying to look out for my best friend, just like when I first started dating Tess and you were completely against it." She turned the knob, pulling the door open but standing still.

"Exactly!" Mitchie exclaimed, stepping towards her. "I hated you and Tess being together, I _knew _you would get hurt...but look at you now. You guys are so in love that sometimes it hurts to watch you even talk to each other, and I've accepted the fact that Tess isn't going to hurt you...she loves you."

"There's just one thing missing from that speech, Mitchie." Caitlyn replied slowly, looking over at me and Justin. "She's never going to love you. Face it, Alex is just another Shane Gray, which makes Justin even more messed up because he's trying to make it work with the _real _Shane Gray."

"You..." Justin started, but he didn't say anything.

"I'll see you later, Mitchie." Caitlyn sighed, walking out of the door and leaving the rest of us standing around the room, waiting for something to say. But there was really nothing _to _say. Everything Caitlyn said was true...to a point. I was just another Shane Gray.

Justin and Mitchie were in the same target zones, me and Shane pointing arrows right at their hearts. I may not have known what to do at the moment, but I knew at least one thing for sure. Me and Shane Gray needed to have a talk. But as soon as the thought crossed my mind a lightbulb went off. Not only was I being Shane, but I was Caitlyn, too. She was just looking out for Mitchie, the way I'm trying to look out for Justin.

Things at Camp Rock just got a lot worse.

----

**AN: **Yes, you might not like Caitlyn at the moment, but she's just looking out for her best friend. Just like when Alex started asking Mitchie what she knew about Shane. XP And all you horndogs, don't worry, the sex _is_ on it's way!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Yes, I suck. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. And I'm sorry if the flow of the story is somewhat different. My writing is not exactly the same as it was an entire year and five days ago. And I like to think that I've matured a little as well, but that's probably just hoping for too much ;)

And this is actually a happy, sexy chapter. Enjoy.

Shane's POV

"Can you believe we've already been at camp for two weeks?" Nate asked with chuckle as he sat on his recliner, flipping through the channels on the flat screen and cracking open a diet soda.

"Time flies when you're having fun." I smiled and thought about the time I've spent with Justin so far this summer. He was stubborn in the beginning, not wanting to get into anything. But I turned on the charm and with my undeniable amazing hair and quick thinking, I got him to give me a chance. And we've been happy ever since.

"They always say time flies..." Jason sat up on his top bunk, his upside down book falling into his lap. "...but where does it go?"

"That..." I smirked as Nate gave me a warning look. "...is an excellent question."

My phone buzzed next to be on the bed and flipped it open with a smile. Justin always sends the cutest texts.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Nate asked with little interest. He still doesn't believe I can make a relationship work, whether it be with Justin or anyone else. I've never had a nice steady relationship before, so I do understand his doubt, but I think me and Justin could make it work.

"He's not my boyfriend. But I'm planning on asking him tonight." I answered while replying to Justin's text.

"I'm glad." Jason jumped from the top bunk and walked over to the door. "You and Justin are so cute together."

"Where're you going?" Nate muted the baseball game so he could give Jason his full attention. Usually the only time Nate gives something his full attention is when he's writing a song, playing music, watching a new episode of the Jersey Shore, or talking to Jason. It gets more and more annoying every day to see them eye each other across the room but never really act on it. Except that one night that I walked in on them kissing, of course.

"I like to be early for the guitar classes. Just in case any of the kids have any questions." He explained.

Nate looked sad as he watched Jason leave the cabin, but I chose to not say anything. Giving advice to Nate is like trying to tickle a tiger.

Mitchie's POV

Standing. Waiting. Looking. Don't know how I got here. Don't know where I am. Can see a stadium. Think of gladiators. Think of Rome. See thousands of screaming spectators. Watching. Waiting. Staring at me. Don't know why. See Alex. Beautiful Alex. She's standing in front of me. Watching. Waiting. She smiles. I smile. The people smile. She raises her arm. Gun. She holds a gun. Pointed at me. At my chest. At my heart. She smiles. The people smile. Look at the people. See the faces. See Caitlyn. Tess. Justin. Shane Gray. Peggy. Ella. Barry. Sander. Friends. Friends don't smile. Alex smiles. Shane smiles. Shane laughs. Shane puts his arm around Justin. Alex laughs. Alex cocks the gun. The gun pointed at my heart. She steps forward. She speaks. Mitchie. My name. She says my name. She speaks again. I love you. The gun fires.

My eyes flew open in a panic. I hear myself scream and feel myself suddenly sitting up, covered in sweat. I try to remember what just happened and the dream comes rushing back to me.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn's voice comes from the other side of the cabin door. I push my sheets off of myself and walk over to it to let both her and Tess inside. "Why were you screaming? What happened?"

"Did you _just_ wake up? You missed hip hop dance." Tess didn't give me time to answer as they walked inside.

"Sorry, I just..." I closed the door and tried to calm down my rapid heart beat. "...had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Caitlyn smoothed out my sheets and sat down on them.

"Did you sleep with Alex last night? Is that why you slept in?" Tess sat down next to her girlfriend.

"No, I didn't sleep with her. We haven't done anything other than kiss yet." I shook my head and glanced over at Alex's empty bed, the image of her pointing a gun at me burned into my mind. "And the dream...I don't even really remember what happened."

"I had a nightmare just a few nights ago." Tess giggled. "I lost my favorite Victoria's Secret matching black bra and thong. It was terrifying."

"I love it when you were that! You look so sexy. I could drop everything and just eat you up any time if you're in that." Caitlyn laughed with her.

"Okay, wow, I'm just going to take a shower and meet you guys at lunch." I tried to think about anything other than Caitlyn and Tess going at it. Don't get me wrong, they're both really hot and their sex is probably amazing, but I don't really want to think about my two best friends like that. It's awkward, to say the least.

Justin's POV

"Hey, Jason." I waved to the oldest member of Connect 3 as he entered the guitar class cabin.

"Oh, hiya Justin." He smiled, his eyes examining my guitar. "You're still here? The last class ended an hour ago."

"It's quiet. A nice place to just play." I shrugged.

"That guitar is beautiful. Is it a Gibson SG Carved Top in blue?"

"The color is ocean blue burst, to be exact." I couldn't help feel a little proud.

"It's really pretty." Jason took a seat across from me on a folding chair. "I'm sure Shane will be jealous he's going be going out with a guy that can play the guitar so much better than he can. Especially that one."

"Wait, _going to be going out with_? Is Shane planning on asking me out?" I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Uh, well, um..." Jason looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. "I...uh...that guitar is really pretty. When'd you get it?"

I laughed, my mind on Shane as I told his band mate the story about how I won the money to pay for it in an essay contest.

"So, Jason...is he planning on asking me out tonight? And I promise I won't tell him you told me."

"Well...yeah, he is. He said so this morning."

"He asked me to go on a canoe ride with him tonight." I smiled, seeing how romantic it was that he was going to take me back to he place we had our first date to officially ask me out. "He's so sweet."

"Not when you wake him up." Jason laughed.

"I think I'm going to have some fun with this tonight." I strummed my guitar. "No, I'm definitely going to have some fun with this."

Alex's POV

I hadn't expected anyone to be in the showers during the middle of the day, so that's why I went there to skip drum class. I could've gone back to Cabin 69, but I didn't want to run into Mitchie. It's not that I'm avoiding her, it's more like I'm avoiding her friends. They're always with her, everywhere she goes. They hang out in our cabin at night and pretend I don't exist, they stare us down while we eat lunch, they're _always_ around. And there're _so _freaking many of them.

So I decided not to risk it today. I'm tired of their attitudes, I just want to go to a place they won't be. The showers. The hot water running down my body, it relaxes me. I don't have to think about what I'm doing to Mitchie, or what Shane's doing to Justin, or what Mitchie's stupid friends are doing to me. I just have to think about the water, and nothing else.

But it's just my luck that someone else has the same fucking idea as me. I hear them open the door to the showers and walk in, but it isn't until I hear her cute little gasp that I know who it is.

Mitchie's POV

When I walked into the showers, I hadn't expected to hear them already going. I hadn't expected to see someone else there. I hadn't expected to see Alex, naked with water running down her body. To say I was turned on would be an understatement. Steam filled the showers, her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips.

I realized how it would look if she turned and saw me. I was standing in the middle of the showers entrance in a robe, holding my toiletries with my mouth hanging wide open. I rushed, as quietly as possible, over to the row of lockers. A large cement wall was separating me and Alex, but I still felt so exposed. I put my things into a locker and weighed my options.

I could leave. I could just take my things and go back to Cabin 69 and just wait for her to finish or wait until after lunch to shower. Or I could stay. I could join her. No, I can't do that. It'd be awkward to just walk up next to her and be like, hey it's really great weather outside. Or I could just watch. It never hurt anyone to just watch.

I bit my lip and caved. I tip toed over to the edge of the wall and peeked over the side. She had added soap. Dear God. Soap bubbles ran down her sleek body, strong shoulders, muscular stomach, toned legs. I felt myself growing a little too hot. I tried to keep my breathing even and my body ready to move in case she opened her eyes.

Her hands slowly rubbed the soap around her collar bone, shoulders, neck, chest, breasts, stomach, down, down, down. I watched in utter fascination as she did all of this with her head still tilted back and mouth ajar. When she moaned, it felt as though my core might explode from being so turned on. I had to bite my lip even harder to keep in the sounds I wanted to make. And just from watching, that was the part that got me the most.

Suddenly she turned around and I panicked, ducking back behind the wall. A few minutes past and I dared to peek back over the side, but to my surprise she wasn't any where to be found. While I was looking for her, I felt someone grab me. They're hand covered my mouth so that my scream was muffled and they're other hand was wrapped around my waist. I felt the back of my robe grow damp.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie..." Alex's lips were at my ear, brushing against it with every word. "...you've been a very naughty girl, haven't you?"

She uncovered my mouth and put that hand on my shoulder, walking us forward. Slowly we went into the showers.

"I...I-I, uh...s-so sorry..." I couldn't even get sentences out. I was nervous, terrified, still completely turned on, and I'm sure Alex knew all of that.

"It's okay." She whispered, undoing my robe. I let it fall to the shower floor, my body shaking with nerves. "I like being watched by you."

She pressed her still wet body to my back and I gasped. She kissed my ear, my neck, my shoulder. Her hand was still on my stomach, her other hand roaming down my spine as her tongue ran up my neck.

"If you want me to stop. Just say so." She whispered, but we both knew that no one wanted this to end any time soon. The hand that was on my stomach slid down, and I moaned as her fingers brushed over my throbbing clit. I hadn't even realized we'd walked under the water until my open mouth started collecting drops. Her fingers started working magic on my clit and I didn't even care about the water any more. My head fell back on to her shoulder and she kissed and sucked on my neck. Her other hand moved around to my front and caressed my breasts, rubbing circles around my nipple and pinching it gently. Her movements on my clit got faster and faster and my moans came louder and louder and it didn't take long before my whole body started to shake with pleasure. I came and she held on to me, keeping me standing as I rode it out. When my breathing was under control and I could coherently think again, I turned around to face her.

"Well that was fun." She smiled, cupping my cheeks and pulling me into a kiss. It grew deeper and deeper, but we had to stop when we heard the bell ringing over the intercom by the lockers. Lunch time.

"Alex, I'm...sorry I..." My words trailed off as my eyes went down her body.

"Don't worry about it." She smirked, kissing me again. She grabbed my hand and led me over to where my robe still sat in a puddle. She picked it up and handed it to me, laughing as I tried to ring it out. She pulled a towel around herself and handed one to me as we walked over to the lockers, getting dressed. I made sure to not look at her body again, because getting all hot and bothered wouldn't be a good thing to do right before lunch. But I had the feeling her eyes were on me the entire time.

Justin's POV

"How was your day?" He smiled across the canoe to me as we paddled out to the middle of the empty lake. Everyone was at an official Camp Rock party tonight.

"Good, I got to talk to Jason a little. He seems like a really nice guy."

"He is. It's Nate you have to watch out for."

"I thought _you_ were the one everyone had to watch out for."

"Well, obviously I'm not that bad of a guy." He smirked. "I caught your attention."

"You forced me to pay attention to you." I laughed.

"And you wouldn't have seen the real me if I hadn't."

"True, but it was a bit of a horrible first impression. I remember how mad I was when I told Alex all about it the next day."

"Oh, so that's why she keeps shooting daggers at me. I thought she was just jealous that you've been spending so much time with me. But it's really because she doesn't trust me."

"She doesn't know you."

"See? It's been a week since our first date and you're already sticking up for me. Who sticks up for a bad guy?"

"It happens."

"Are you still...hung up over your last boyfriend?"

"I haven't even thought about him since we first kissed."

"Good." Shane smiled and pulled his paddle into the canoe. "Care for a swim?"

"You first." I put down my own paddle and winked.

"You just like watching me take off my clothes." He smirked and pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest, broad shoulders, tan skin, ripped six pack, and the seductive trail of hair leading from his belly button down below his shorts. He removed those as well, and my eyes grew when I saw that he had on a black Speedo underneath. "You're welcome."

"_Thank you_." I muttered as he slipped into the water. I took a deep breath and took off my shirt and pants, hopping into the water with him.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, swimming closer and stealing a quick kiss.

"I'm with you. How could I not be having fun?"

"Justin..." He smiled. "...there's another reason I wanted to come out here tonight."

"Other than to just spend time with me?"

"Well, it's part of that. I have a question for you."

"No, I won't wear a thong for you." I smiled as he laughed.

"Close, but not really."

"Then whatever could it be?"

He swam closer and looked deep into my eyes. "Will you go out with me? Will you, Justin Russo from New York City, be my boyfriend?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." I shrugged and looked up at the stars as if he just asked me if I wanted to go bowling.

"What? Why?" He asked, genuinely confused.

I smiled and swam up to him, cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend, stupid."

"Really?" He smiled, putting his arms around me and pulling me up out of the water. I wrapped my legs around his back and held on to his face.

"Yes!" I shrieked as we fell back into the water, lips together under the water.

"Good." He said once we broke the surface. "Because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer."


	9. Chapter 9

Alex's POV

When Mitchie asked me to try and talk to her friends and get them to see that I'm not all that bad, I thought she was joking. But no. Of course not. Mitchie cares way too much about how they think of me. I for one, could care less if they hate me. I've had people hate me my whole life, it really doesn't bother me. But she insists. She _begs_. She looks at me with those big brown eyes and pleads her heart out. How can anyone resist that torture?

And that's why I'm sitting across from Caitlyn Gellar and Tess Tyler in Cabin 69, wishing Mitchie was with me while I tried to "communicate" with her "best friends" because her world will be "so much better" if I do.

"So..." I looked around the cabin, searching for something to say in the awkward silence.

"The only reason I'm here is because she's giving me her new Passion Pink lip gloss." Tess crossed her arms.

"And I wouldn't let her come alone." Caitlyn eyed me suspiciously.

"What, afraid I'd mug her?" I laughed but stopped when they didn't join me. Don't they have a sense of humor?

"Afraid you'd seduce me." Tess rolled her eyes "As if."

"Look, I don't know what's up your asses, but it's starting to really piss me off." What is their problem?

"Us piss _you _off?" Caitlyn stood.

"Uh, yeah! What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Hurt our best friend." Caitlyn roared back.

"Really? I was under the impression she liked me."

"She does now." Tess rolled her eyes again. "But at the end of summer, you're leaving and breaking her heart and we're left to pick of the pieces."

"We had to deal with her getting hurt last summer, we don't want to see her like that again." Caitlyn shot daggers at me with her eyes.

"What do you mean last summer it happened? She didn't say anything about last summer."

"Why would she? Some Haley chick shows up to be one of the judges last year..." Tess started the sentence.

"And screws Mitchie and then doesn't even vote for her to win." Caitlyn finished.

"She left without a goodbye and no one has heard anything from her since." Tess added.

Mitchie had a previous fling at this camp? Why didn't she mention it before?

"Did she love her?" I realized after the words had left my mouth that I was scared to know the answer.

"Haley played her." Caitlyn answered more quietly. "Mitchie fell head over heels, slept with her, and then got her heart broken."

"It's like we're watching the same movie as last summer." Tess examined her nails. "Only this time we know the ending."

"So, no, Alex, you did nothing to us. In fact, we'd like you if it weren't for this ridiculous situation. We don't hate you for anything you've done." Caitlyn held on to Tess' hand. "Just for what you're going to do."

"You don't know that." I stood up, suddenly outraged that they thought I would do that. Even when we all know it's the truth. "No one can predict the future."

"So you have no intentions of screwing Mitchie all summer and then leaving and never talking to her again?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"We know you're kind." Tess leaned forward to whisper. "Half this camp is full of people just like you. Take Shane Gray for an example. He's, like, the number one douchebag here."

"How does that feel, Alex? To know that your brother is hooking up with someone like that? Does it hurt you to know that he'll get his heart broken? Do you feel angry towards Shane Gray no matter how charming he is? Sound familiar at all?"

"I get it." I mumbled. "I'm fucking Shane Gray. But that's okay. Because if Justin trusts him, so do I. Maybe _you_ should be the one taking notes here."

"So you'll just go along with it?" Caitlyn seemed upset by that. "You'd let your own brother go through that?"

"You don't know me. Stop acting like you've got me all figured out. I'm not a stereotype, or a book that you've read a hundred times. You have no idea who I am. No idea what I've been through. And you know what, I like Mitchie. A lot. And lately I've been wondering if I can go through with our deal." I paused, taking in a deep breath and calming myself down. Mostly because I didn't want to look as emotionally upset as I felt. "I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to be the bad guy. That's not me. Well, it was...it has been...but that's not the point, those were just slutty girls that didn't care. But Mitchie...she's different. Not just different as in the type of girl she is, but different as in the person she is. And you guys know that. You know she's special. I'm just starting to figure her out. So why don't you back the hell off for a while...and give me time to figure out what's going on. I've got enough on my plate to deal with without an entire army of Mitchie's friends hating me for something they think I might do."

"Okay." Caitlyn crossed her arms and stood up. "We'll back off. But I swear to God, if you _do_ hurt her...there will be hell coming your way, Russo."

"Maybe you forgot that I'm from New York City. I grew up in a fucking scary as hell urban jungle, while you and Princess over there come from Beverley Hills, where the worst problem you can have is that the pool boy didn't show up to work." I laughed. "You don't scare me. I've been more intimidated by an old lady swinging her purse at me on the subway."

"We're not joking." Tess stood up as well. "Mitchie is our best friend. Break her heart and we'll find someone to break your face."

"Violence, threats, and what you _think_ is intimidation. Wow, this camp just gets more and more fun." I put on a smile.

"Shut up." Caitlyn shook her head. "I don't understand what Mitchie sees in you."

"Well you haven't really been trying, now have you?" I smirked."For Mitchie's sake, we'll all say we have been."

Shane's POV

"Shane's got a boyfriend! Shane's got a boyfriend!" Jason sang from his bunk as I walked into the cabin.

"Were you two _celebrating_ all night?" Nate smirked as he strummed his guitar, his eyes on a music sheet.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I just stayed the night, clothes on."

"Shane's got a boyfriend!" Jason laughed.

"Yes! Yes, I have a boyfriend, Jason. Thank you for that observation."

"I can't believe it, though." He shook his head. "It's so crazy. _You_. In a _relationship_. It even sounds strange."

"Yeah, well just wait until the tabloids hear." Nate pointed out. "Poor little Justin will be running for the hills when a dozen news cameras show up at his cabin door to interview him."

"Shit." I groaned and Jason gasped and covered his ears. "Ugh, I forgot all about that. He wouldn't like the attention at all. Being in the spotlight isn't his thing."

"He might even dump you over it." Nate shrugged.

"I can't let anyone outside of this camp find out. I'll have to ask people who know about us not to say anything. I'll go door to door if I have to. I'm not losing him over this." I walked back out of the cabin.

Mitchie's POV

"So...that little shower adventure yesterday..." I smiled, kissing Alex's soft lips. "...that was quite...an _adventure_."

"I rather liked it." Alex smirked, kissing me again as she lay on her bed and I laid next to her, propped up on my elbow with my head leaning against my hand.

"As did I." I kissed her back, moving to her bare shoulder to trail kisses to her exposed collarbone. I love it when she wears tank tops.

"You're so beautiful." She smiled as our eyes locked.

"I so am not..." I smiled sheepishly. "You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it." She got serious. "You're gorgeous, Mitchie."

"If you say so." I kissed her lips, butterflies dancing around my stomach.

"I do say so." She whispered as I trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. "And I think we'll be late for our classes if you keep this up."

"What ever do you mean?" I couldn't stop myself from lamely giggling at my own fake innocence.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie..." She sighed, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Alex...can I ask you some personal questions? Ones that I've never felt comfortable asking before?"

"Anything you like." She ran her hand through my hair.

"How many girls have you been with?"

"What do you mean by _been with_? Like, how many girls have I kissed? Been in a relationship with?"

"Had sex with."

"I don't know." She shrugged, avoiding my eyes. "I really...not as many as you'd think...but still more than I ever should have."

"Start from the beginning. Just name who, when, and where. Unless you don't want, of course..."

"No, I really don't care. My personal life has never been a secret, especially back at the stupid prep school me and Justin go to."

"So you're first time?"

"Promise not to judge? About any answers I give you?"

"Promise."

"I was twelve."

"_Twelve_?"

"You promised!"

"Sorry...continue."

"Anyways, I was twelve and young and stupid and wanted to grow up. I wanted to be cool, do what everyone else was doing. What the older kids were doing. And that's exactly what this girl Gigi was feeling, too. We did it, just to do it, we weren't even that good of friends. But when it was over it was like nothing happened. When we saw each other at school, we pretended like it never went down and started to hate each other for no reason at all."

"Wow...so who was next?"

"Juliet Van Heusen, about a year and a half ago. Justin's first and only girlfriend. The night he told her he's gay and was breaking up with her, she walked right out of his room and into mine. We hooked up a couple more times after that, mostly when she came over to pretend to be Justin's girlfriend because our fucking conservative parents were suspicious about his sexuality. He ended up coming out to them around the same time he met his ex, Kyle. Juliet stopped coming by after that."

"Justin came out before you?"

"I never officially came out. Our parents just knew. I'd make comments about girls, kiss them around the sub shop, I didn't hide anything like Justin did."

"Only two girls so far. I'm assuming there's more?"

"Third was the new girl Stevie. She was cool, hot, a trouble maker...she was like another me. We got to be really close friends and hooked up in the restroom at school. We did it a few more times but she was an even bigger whore than I was. She would do me in the bathroom before Spanish and be doing the mascot in the locker room by gym. But, whatever, she moved again and I just started hooking up with whoever. It didn't matter. Two chicks from the celibacy club, a foreign girl from France or somewhere, captain of the cheerleading squad, my best friend Harper a few times, but mostly just a few girls here and there from the gay club me and Justin snuck into every weekend."

"That definitely is quite the slutty story."

"You asked."

"I did."

"What about you? You never told me about your first time."

"It's...nothing important."

Alex was quiet for a while, thinking deeply about something. "Did you love her? Like really honestly fall in love with her?"

The question took me by surprise. Did I love Haley? Yeah, I loved her. I admired her, looked up to her. She was so talented, so amazing. But was I _in _love with her?

"No. I wasn't in love with her. I loved her, don't get me wrong, it was really passionate and amazing, not just some hook up. But...I can live without her."

It got quiet again, but a comfortable quiet. She kept stroking my hair and started thinking about all the things that had happened in just the first fifteen days of Camp Rock. Meeting Alex. Crushing on Alex. Making that deal with Alex. Being with Alex. Caitlyn and Tess leading the anti-Alex committee. Justin being Shane's boyfriend.

"So how do you feel about Shane asking Justin to be his boyfriend?"

"_What_?" She sat up so suddenly that I almost fell off the bed.

"What, you didn't know? Justin didn't tell you? Shane asked him last night. I heard from Barry and Sander. They're cabin is right next to Justin's. They overheard him telling his roommate when they walked by it this morning."

"That little _bitch_!" She exclaimed, hopping off the bed and pulling on her shoes. "Sorry, but I've got to go talk to him."

"Don't get mad at Justin for not telling you. I'm sure he was going to."

"I was talking about Shane Gray."

Justin's POV

"_Justin Russo_! You've got some serious explaining to do."

I internally groaned at the sound of Alex's voice coming from behind me on the trail.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you I just..."

"Just what? Just decided the whole camp should know before your own _sister_?" She stopped in front of me and put her hands on her hips. I sighed and crossed my arms, partly just to do something with my hands, but mostly to defend myself in case Alex decided to take a swing at me.

"I didn't know how you would take it."

"That's no reason not to tell me."

"I thought you might get mad, and I was right!"

"I'm mad because I had to find out from Mitchie, who found out from _her _friends. Not because you've got a boyfriend."

"You do know it's Shane, right?"

"Yes, I know it's Shane."

"And you're not mad? I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't even know him." She rolled her eyes. "And...I've decided that if you trust him, I trust him."

"Really? You mean that?" I smiled. Alex putting aside her own beliefs for my happiness? That's new.

"Well, yeah." She dropped her arms to her sides. "You're my brother. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Alex, that means a lot to me." I pulled her into a hug. "You're the best little sister ever."

"I know, I know." She hugged me back.

"Hey, Justin, there you are!" We dropped our embrace and turned to see Shane walking up the trail.

"You!" Alex shouted. There wasn't any venom in her voice, which confused me. What did Alex want with Shane that didn't have to do with her beating him up? "I need to talk to you. Now. Let's go."

"But I need to talk to Justin..." He stopped walking a good ten feet away from us, possibly worried that she was indeed going to beat him up.

"You can talk to him later, this won't take long." She replied and walked towards him, grabbing his shirt collar and dragging him in the direction they both came from.

What the hell is Alex up to?

Alex's POV

"What do you-"

I cut him off by putting my hand up and saying, "Don't talk. Just listen."

"Okay." He muttered, taking a seat on the bench that me and Justin sat at before we found the gloryholes in that restroom across camp.

"Justin is my brother. I love him, and I trust him, and he's probably the smartest person I've ever met. Whatever he chooses to do with his life, I'll support him. And right now he's chosen you." I paused for a moment. "I didn't want to see it to begin with, but it's become more and more obvious that you and I are a lot alike. We don't like commitments. They take work and honesty and trust and loyalty...things that people like us are not good at. But Justin isn't like us. He likes to work, he hates to lie, he trusts people way too easily, and he's as loyal a freaking dog. I know, just like you know, he deserves someone amazing. I don't know you very well, I don't know you at all, actually, but right now I don't think you deserve someone as good as him. Not with the life you've been living. Just like...how I don't deserve to get to be with Mitchie this summer. You know we've got a thing going on, right? Yeah, who doesn't. Anyways, I guess...I guess we'll just have to wait until the end of the summer to really see if we're as alike as everyone says we are."

"Is it my turn to talk now?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." He smiled. "For giving me a chance. Not that many people do. And truthfully I hope we are as alike as people say. Because I have no intentions of hurting Justin. And I hope you don't hurt Mitchie, she's a friend. And I know I lead this big playboy life of fame and concerts and gossip magazines...but there's a lot more to me than just a pretty face. Justin sees that, and I'm grateful he does. I really like him."

"You're a lot different than his ex." I sat down next to him. "Kyle was this self-centered asshole perfectionist. Justin was just a trophy boyfriend to him. He'd sneak me and him into this gay club all the time, and I never knew why he did it, but then I realized it was so he could show Justin off to his gay friends and everyone else in the club. But with you...Justin's the one who could be showing _you _off to people. But he'd never do that. He's got this weird thing called _morals_ and cares about crap like _ethics_."

"I like that about him. He's the exact opposite of the image he puts out, just like me. It just goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover."

"I've heard that phrase way too much around this camp. But we're all so judgmental that we don't even read the title on the covers we see." I sighed. "You'd think a camp full of mistreated and bullied LGBT kids would be more accepting and understanding."

"Not all of us are mistreated or bullied."

"Not all of us are famous."

"Listen, Alex, I'd love to get to know you better, and we definitely have to do that sometime, but I really need to talk about some things with Justin."

"Like what?"

"It's just something I need to talk to him about."

"He'll tell me anyways, just spit it out."

"Well...obviously he doesn't like the spotlight."

"And?"

"He's going to get a lot of attention from the media if anyone finds out that we're together. I don't want that to effect our relationship. So, I was going to see if he wanted to keep everything on the down low. Friends and family could know, at least people we trust not to say anything to the gossip magazines. But everyone else needs to be kept in the dark about it. For Justin's sake, completely for Justin. I would love to hold his hand through the middle of Times Square, but I don't know if he'll be able to do it when there are cameras on us the whole time. Do you see my point?"

"Yeah, I get it. You're a camera whore and he's a wimp."

"Well, I didn't exactly say _that_."

"Doesn't matter. You go talk to Justin, and you can tell him about what we just talked about, I don't care, but you definitely need to bring this up to him. I don't know if he would've thought about life outside this camp yet or not. In here everyone sees you as just Shane, out there everyone screams and chases you down the street."

"I was thinking maybe you could help stop the _rumors _that we're dating. It's getting around camp really fast. If Justin decides that we should keep it hidden from the paparazzi, the kids around here need to be shut up before they can tell anyone outside."

"I'll see what I can do, but I'll be surprised if NASA doesn't have astronauts in space who don't already know that you guys are dating."

After I left Shane, I decided to walk around until I found something to do. And what I found is the oldest member of Connect 3 sitting in a strange yoga position in the middle of a clearing out by one of the trails. It was a nice spot, had a good view of the lake.

"Hey there...James." I sat down next to him and he glanced over at me before closing his eyes again.

"That's not my name, but you're welcome to join my meditation." He replied.

"Um, no thanks Jimmy."

"That's not it either."

"John?"

"No."

"Jacob?"

"No."

"Joey?"

"No."

"Josh? No! It's Jameson!"

"No."

"How about...Mason!"

"Close, but no."

"Kayson? Bay, lay, say, hey, jay, _jay_! Jason!"

"It's about time." He giggled.

"So, _Jason_, why do you meditate?"

"It keeps me peaceful and I feel connected to the life around me. To the trees, the wind, the sun, the animals, nature in general. It's a very spiritual and revealing way to connect with the world around you."

"That's pretty deep for the guy people call the stupid one."

"Don't say that word! That's not a nice word."

"Sorry, it's just what people call you."

"Well people call you a slut-faced ho-bag but you don't see me bringing that up." He opened his eyes and his eyebrows drew together. "Oh wait..."

"No, I get it. No more using the word stupid. Totally cool." I sighed, looking out at the water as he returned to his meditation.

"Is there something I can help you with? You seem troubled." He said after a short silence.

"I don't know. It's only been fifteen days in this place and things are already crazy. I'm worried about how I'll ever make it through the next month and a half."

"Time is a funny thing. It goes fast when we want to hold on to a moment, but slow when we want nothing more than to speed things up. Hey, are you competing at Final Jam? I'm going to be one of the judges. You're not just talking to me and trying to be my friend so I'll vote for you, right?"

"I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. But yeah, I am going to be in Final Jam. Me, my brother Justin, and Mitchie Torres are going to be in a band together."

"I know them! Justin's really nice. So is Mitchie. She used to meditate a lot with me last year."

"She did? I didn't know she wanted to be _one with nature_."

"She meditated for more reasons than to just connect with the world around her, Alex. She did it for the calm and the quiet. The peace that fills you. It helped her escape reality and all of her problems and frustrations. She had a lot of those. More than any one person should. Problems with trying to keep her mom working here as the cook a secret, problems with accepting her sexuality, problems with her dad passing away, problems with crushing on a girl that she thought didn't like her back the same way. Just a lot of issues. But meditating helped her."

"Can you show me? How to...meditate and connect with stuff?"

"It's really simple. All you do is sit like this, legs crossed and back straight. Put your hands on your knees, palms facing up. Close your eyes and breathe. In and out. In and out. Let your mind expand. Listen to the birds, the waves on the beach, the wind in the trees. Focus on how you feel. How your heart beats, your hair moves in the wind, your lungs fill with air. Let go of everything that troubles you. Become one with the world around you. Peaceful. Alive. Just live, Alex. Don't be a human surrounded by trees. Be a tree in the forest of life."

I breathed in slowly, thinking about everything he was saying. My heart beating, the waves, the wind, the trees, let go, be alive. A tree in the forest of life.


End file.
